Execute
by tinclay
Summary: Slade returns with a plan to capture Robin, but now that he has an all new respect for Raven, he devises a way to subdue her and set his plans in motion. Rated M/R/XXX because Slade is a sadistic and omnipotent Master and Robin needs his mouth washed out
1. Chapter 1

This is set sometime after Trigon's defeat. I'm going to say that the Teen Titans have had a few birthdays and are 18 (just in case The Comic Book Legal Defense Fund doesn't have my back and we all go down for child pornography) but, you can pretend they are any age you want. I know I do ; )

I am open to any suggestions, praises, reviews, arguments, corrections, hate mail, or anything else. I just have to figure out how to read them and reply.

So, here you go. Some chapters are shorter than others. This is going to be a long story, so I hope someone out there likes it. It gets darker as it goes.

~oOo~

Robin opened his eyes. Slowly he focused on his surroundings. He was laying on his stomach on a cold concrete floor. There was a single light above him that barely gave off a dim glow, casting the rest of the room in shadows.

His head was pounding. He tried to reach up for the throbbing at the side of his head, to assess the damage, but realized that he couldn't move his arms. His wrists were bound behind his back.

"What the..." he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a fist in Robin's hair and he was jerked violently to his feet. Roughly, the fist pulled him back, slamming him up against the wall, eliciting a groan through his clenched teeth. His wide, fear filled eyes settled on the massive figure pinning him to the wall.

"Slade?" he asked, still trying to piece together what was happening through the ache in his head.

"Really, Robin, are you that surprised to see me?"

"What's going on? Where am I?" Robin glanced around the shadowed room.

"You are in my compound. I broke into your precious Tower, Robin. I drugged you and I brought you here." Slade tilted his head. "You were working yourself to death trying to find me. And all that hard work has finally paid off; here I am," Slade swept his hand out in a gesture to present himself.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you made your move," Robin glared up at the one eyed man.

"So you were prepared for your capture then?" Slade asked sarcastically.

"Cut the shit, Slade, What do you want?" Robin got to the point. Slade tightened his grip, pulling Robin's hair painfully as punishment.

"I want many things, Robin, you will have to be more specific."

"Why. Am. I. Here." Robin annunciated each word slowly, as if he were talking to a toddler.

Slade glared at the boy, clearly not amused. "I have plans for you Robin. You escaped me last time with that little self-sacrificing stunt of yours to save your friends, but I never make the same mistake twice. This time, you will submit to me. You will become my apprentice."

"Like hell I will!" Robin said defiantly.

"Oh, I will make it a living hell for you, Robin, and eventually I will break you." Slade reached his free hand behind his back and pulled out a large knife.

Robin's eyes widened as Slade brought the blade up to his face and then pressed the sharpened edge against the side of his cheek. He held as still as possible, barely breathing as Slade scraped the blade across his skin until the point caught on the edge of his mask.

Slade's eye narrowed as he slowly pried the corner of Robin's mask up with the tip of the blade.

"Slade, stop," Robin pleaded quietly, his voice full of desperation. If Slade figured out who he really was, then it wouldn't be hard for him to guess at Batman's identity.

"You belong to me now, Robin. Sooner or later I will unmask you, so we might as well get this out of the way," Slade responded as he continued to slowly pry away Robin's security.

"No, Slade! No!" Robin tried to turn his face away from the blade.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Well, I suppose I could let you off this time, _if_ you are willing to do something for me in return. You must agree to a small task."

Robin grit his teeth. "All right. You win. What do I have to do?"

Slade chuckled, "so quick to submit? I expected more of a fight out of you. You have piqued my curiosity, Robin. What are you hiding?" Slade pulled up a little more of Robin's mask.

"I could ask you the same thing, Slade." Robin glared at the man.

Slade shrugged, "very well, Robin. " The knife dropped away from Robin's face and the boy relaxed with a heavy sigh. "We will continue this another day then," Slade spoke as he roughly turned Robin around and pressed a hand between the boy's shoulder blades, pushing his chest against the wall.

Robin turned his head and glared at Slade over his shoulder. Slade's chin rose indignantly as he glared down at the boy. Robin tried to hide it, but Slade noticed the flash of fear that crossed Robin's face.

Robin averted his eyes and waited for whatever Slade was going to do. His lungs were compressed between the wall and Slade's heavy hand on his back, making each breath shallow and uncomfortable.

"Your task is simple," Slade finally spoke as he quickly sliced the knife through the ropes around Robin's wrists. "I want you to collar Raven for me."

"What?" Robin asked as he struggled to escape from Slade's hand on his back.

"This," Slade dangled a slim metal circle from his fingers in front of Robin's face. "You will lock it around Raven's throat."

"Why? What is it? What will it do to her?" Robin was skeptical as he eyed the strange symbols that were engraved into the metal.

"It won't hurt her. I designed it to keep _her_ from hurting _me_, actually."

"Why target Raven?"

"Raven can move through walls. She can sense where you are. With a thought, she could shear the flesh from my bones. This collar is the only way to keep her out of my plans without killing her."

"I don't understand. I thought you _wanted_ to kill the Titans."

"All in due time, Robin. You brats have proven to be helpful every once in a while, so I would rather keep you all around, for now. Aside from Raven, the other Titans don't really pose a threat to me at the moment."

"Why make me do it?"

"Raven needs to be in a calm state when the collar is put on, or else it could kill her. I doubt she would be _anywhere_ near calm if I were the one to put it on her."

"But..."

"No more questions Robin," Slade interrupted. "Either you put that collar on her and save her and your identity, or I will be forced to destroy her and your mask. No more games. I'm giving you one chance to save your friend. If you fail to collar her, I will kill her. Those are your choices. Pick one." Slade took his hand from Robin's back allowing the boy to turn and face him.

"It won't hurt her?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off the collar.

"No, it will only prevent her from using her powers to hurt me or to sense you. I won't allow her to ruin everything I have worked so hard for, Robin." Slade tilted his head. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to find the two of you if you ran off to warn her? Do you doubt that I could kill her if you refuse me?"

Slade grabbed Robin's wrist and turned his palm up. He put the collar in his hand. He smiled as Robin's fingers curled around the metal and he took the collar.

"Tell me what to do," Robin hung his head in defeat.

"Good boy," Slade ruffled Robin's hair before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

Robin growled through his teeth and ran his hand through his hair to smooth it back down. A large screen lit up as Slade brought his computer online. Robin walked toward Slade's silhouette to see what the man was up to.

"Here," Slade pointed to a glowing red dot on the screen. "Raven is near. Come with me, Robin," he said as he turned and walked from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin followed Slade silently, collar in hand, as they descended a large stone staircase that wound down in a wide spiral.

"How is your head?" Slade broke the silence.

"Fine, but... the nausea is getting worse," Robin lied, not actually feeling ill at all.

Slade stopped and turned to look at Robin. "Nausea is not a side-effect of that drug," his eye narrowed.

"Well, then maybe it's just being around you that makes me sick to my stomach," Robin smirked, proud that Slade fell for his little setup.

Slade tilted his head. He regarded Robin with a penetrating glare, while remaining silent. Robin's brow drew together in worry and he averted his eyes.

"Clever, Robin," Slade said as he ascended a couple steps to stand within arms reach of the boy. "I have shown you a great deal of respect by _allowing_ you to keep your mask on. I expect you to reciprocate that show of respect with some good behavior of your own."

Robin nodded, not missing the implied threat about Slade unmasking him.

Slade turned and continued down the stairs. Slade's pace was steady as he led Robin to the bottom of the flight of stone steps. There was a short hallway at the bottom of the stairs that ended with a large metal door.

Slade stopped in front of a keypad on the wall. Robin peered around Slade, watching as Slade punched in a few numbers and the door slid open. He repeated the numbers to himself, committing them to memory.

Slade turned his head to glare at Robin over his shoulder. "Don't forget those numbers. That is your special code."

"What? You mean you wanted me to see? Why? Now there is nothing to stop me from leaving if you manage to bring me back."

"Naive child, I am always ten steps ahead of you. If I thought there was a chance that you would be able to escape me, do you think I would just handover such valuable information?" Slade turned abruptly and disappeared through the doorway.

"Well you're going to feel pretty stupid when I finally do escape," Robin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Slade announced from beyond the doorway.

Robin flinched and then he walked through the open door. Slade was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his one eye glaring angrily.

"Close the door behind you, Robin."

Robin turned to the keypad and typed in the code. The door closed as Slade started walking again. Robin glanced around. They were in a tunnel, standing on a sidewalk that ran alongside a stagnant stream of water.

"The sewer?" he asked, surprised at Slade's choice of travel.

"These tunnels lead to anywhere in the city, Robin," Slade peered back at Robin from over his shoulder. "And there's no traffic," he added.

Robin watched Slade's shrinking figure as he disappeared around the corner. "Well, it's fitting for scum like you," Robin said to himself as he started walking after Slade. He startled when Slade suddenly reappeared from around the corner.

"It would be in your best interest if you kept your comments to yourself, Robin," Slade said, his eye narrowing.

"There is no way you could have heard me," Robin blurted out in disbelief.

"Oh, but I did. Comparing me to scum. Later I will show you how wrong you are. I am much worse. Scum will sound like a compliment compared to the names you will come up with when I am through with you. Now, let's keep moving, shall we?"

Robin hurried after Slade. He followed silently as they made their way through the tunnel. He took the opportunity to study Slade. He counted the pouches and compartments on Slade's belt and noted any area where he could be hiding a weapon. He scanned over the large man's suit, searching for any openings in his armor and committing those weak spots to memory.

Robin's eyes focused on the contours of Slade's body. As the man walked, his muscles flexed and rippled under his black Kevlar suit. Robin had never been intimidated by the size of his enemies. He was a firm believer in the phrase "the bigger they are the harder they fall," but Slade was different. The man was huge, but was still able to move with such skill and agility.

At 6'4" Slade was taller than Batman, and had considerably more muscle. Both of Robin's thighs put together still weren't as big around as one of Slade's. Robin felt dwarfed by the man. Slade could easily snap him like a twig, if he wanted to and there would be nothing Robin could do to stop him.

Robin wondered if Slade was even human. He thought about Slade's super sensitive hearing. He decided to test it. He mouthed the words, "Fuck you."

Slade suddenly spun around, backhanding the boy with his armored fist. Robin flew to the side, crashing into the wall. The metal collar clinked against the concrete as it was knocked from Robin's grasp. He rose to his hands and knees and shook his head. He looked up to see Slade staring down at him, seething with rage.

"You are trying my patience, Robin," Slade growled as he bent down and pulled Robin up by his shirt. "I have had enough of your disrespectful comments." Slade raised his fist to strike Robin again.

"How were you able to hear that?! All I did was move my lips!" Robin's fingers wrapped around the thick wrist holding him by the shirt. His eyes watched Slade lower his fist and then he met Slade's gaze.

"Devious, boy. You are experimenting. From the beginning, you have been searching for all possible means of escape. Your determination reminds me so much of my own." Slade released Robin, letting him drop to his feet. He turned and started down the tunnel again.

Robin rubbed his jaw and then bent down to pick up Raven's collar. He shuddered at the thought of it being Raven's collar and then he obediently followed after Slade.

"So, how did you know what I said?" Robin pressed.

Slade sighed. "Obviously I have excellent hearing. I can detect the movements of your lips and tongue and can figure out what you are saying, if you are close enough. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of you, spoken or otherwise, do you understand?"

Robin nodded his head even though Slade didn't turn around to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin sucked in a huge breath of fresh air as they emerged from the tunnel. It was dark out as they walked across the lush lawn of the city's park.

"Are you ready Robin? Raven is near. She will have already sensed you and should be arriving shortly."

Robin nodded his head and looked down at the collar. He told himself that he was saving his friend, but it still felt like a betrayal. If he got close enough to Raven to put the collar on, he could warn her. She could swallow them both up with her power and sink into the ground and they would be safe.

Slade suddenly gripped a fistful of Robin's hair and slammed him face first into a tree. Slade pressed his thigh between Robin's legs, pinning him in place. He took the collar from Robin's grip. The boy grunted against the tree.

"Robin, this is your only chance to save Raven," Slade's calm and collected voice sank into Robin like fangs. "If you fail to put that collar on her, I will hunt her down and I will kill her and then I will come after you and we can start all over again from where we left off."

Slade gripped the waistband of the back of Robin's pants and pulled them out away from Robin's body.

"Hey," Robin shouted fearfully and struggled against the tree.

"Black boxers, Robin? Another commonality of ours. We really are so much alike."

"Batman wears black boxers too and he is nothing like you either!" Robin retorted.

Slade chuckled, "The details you have about what is under the Bat's costume will prove useful later, Robin." Slade placed the collar at Robin's lower back and then released his waistband, letting them snap back around Robin's waist, holding the collar in place.

"What are you..." Robin moved his hand toward the collar, but Slade grabbed his wrist.

"If Raven sees the collar, she might become suspicious." Slade leaned in, putting his mouth at Robin's ear. "Remember, I got _you _out of the Tower. There is no where Raven will be safe from me, no where I can't find her. If you warn her, if she escapes, then her death will be on you. Just put the collar on her, and we can all go home alive."

"I will do it," Robin answered with a shaky voice, "to save Raven."

"And, as a little added incentive for you..." Slade reached up for Robin's mask and quickly peeled it away from Robin's face. "I'll hold on to this. You can have it back when the collar is in place."

"Bastard," Robin said through his clenched teeth.

Slade pulled Robin from the tree and, keeping Robin's back to him, he pushed Robin out into the clearing.

Robin kept his face forward so Slade couldn't see his identity. He walked a few steps out into the open and waited for Raven. The metal ring felt like it was a burning a hole through his back as Robin was weighed down by guilt.

"Robin?" Raven's voice called out to him from above and he looked up to see a shadowy figure floating down to him.

"Raven," Robin whispered as tears stung his eyes. Raven landed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug full of relief.

"What happened? The explosion in your room...? I couldn't sense you. I thought you were dead." Raven pulled back to stare into Robin's blue eyes. "Your mask?" she placed her hand on the side of Robin's face, concerned with what might have happened to her friend.

"Forgive me," Robin whispered as the collar locked in place around Raven's throat.

"What is this?" Raven's fingers ran over the symbols of the metal collar as she watched Robin with a worried expression.

"Well done, Robin," Slade's voice called from the shadows as he emerged from behind the boy.

"Slade," Raven hissed angrily as she crouched into a fighting stance.

"No Raven," Robin shouted as he gripped her arm and ran, pulling her along. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Ah!" they both cried out as a jolt of electricity shot through Raven's body from the collar, causing both teens to crumple to the ground. Another jolt hit before Robin could pull his hand off of Raven and the two of them writhed together in the grass.

"Didn't I warn you about escaping, Robin?" Slade walked up behind them as the electrical current stopped.

Robin gasped for breath and managed to rise up onto his hands and knees. He kept his face down. "You warned me not to let her escape without putting the collar on her. I put the fucking collar on her, so now we are escaping." Robin reached for Raven again, to help her up but found her unconscious.

Slade put his boot on Robin's back and pushed him back down into the grass. "Here, you earned this back." Robin's mask floated down next to him. "You shouldn't be running around without it. We wouldn't want someone to learn your precious identity."

Robin quickly put his mask back in place and then turned around to see Slade walking away, carrying an unconscious Raven over his shoulder.

"Come, Robin," Slade called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin shouted back as he jumped to his feet.

"Keeping my promise. We are all going home, alive."

"No!" Robin shouted as he ran towards Slade. "I won't let you take Raven!" Robin jumped into the air, aiming his boot for the back of Slade's head.

Slade fluidly stepped to the side and turned as Robin's boot flew by. He reached out and grabbed Robin's ankle with his free hand and swung him around, throwing him into the grass.

Robin grunted when he slammed into the ground. He sat up and staggered to get to his feet. He raised his head and met Slade's glare.

Slade was standing there, watching him, with Raven draped over his shoulder. Robin shook his head to clear it of a lingering throb and readied himself for another attack.

"Robin, I am taking Raven and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Slade tilted his head as he spoke.

Robin didn't say anything and instead lunged at Slade with his fist in the air. He swung one fist, then the other, advancing on Slade as the man stepped backwards to avoid the blows. Robin spun around, swinging his leg in a wide arc, bringing his boot around to kick Slade in the head.

Slade watched the kick coming towards him as if Robin were moving in slow motion. At the last possible moment, Slade lifted his arm, stopping Robin's boot against the armor of his forearm. Simultaneously, he brought his leg up and connected a kick with Robin's stomach.

Robin flew backwards as pain shot through his abdomen. He landed on his back and clutched at his stomach. Spasms racked his body as he fought to pull in a much needed breath. Finally he choked and gasped as a rush of cool air filled his burning lungs.

Slade's massive form appeared above Robin, blocking out the stars in the sky. His single eye narrowed as he glared down at the boy crumpled at his feet.

"Next time, you won't get up, Robin. Do you want to test that?"

Robin clenched his teeth and glared angrily at Slade, but didn't answer.

"I am taking Raven. You are coming with us, conscious or otherwise. Understood?"

Robin nodded his head. Slade turned and walked off toward the sewer tunnel. Slowly Robin rose to his feet and then he followed after Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm. Ow," Raven moaned as she slowly sat up. Her muscles were sore and her head was aching. She squinted her eyes at the blurry figure in front of her, bringing the large form of Slade into focus.

"Surprised to see me, Raven?" Slade asked when Raven's eyes widened in horror.

She gasped and scurried backwards a few inches until her back pressed against a wall. She brought both hands up in front of her and held them out toward the masked man towering above her, but nothing happened.

She looked at her hands waiting for the black shadow of her powers to shoot out and swallow Slade up, but her hands remained pale and empty. Her eyes widened in wonder as she grasped for her inner power, but found nothing.

"My powers..." Raven looked up at Slade, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"It's the collar, silly girl," Slade answered her silent question. "You can't use your powers. For now."

Raven's hand flew to her throat as the memories of Robin and the collar flooded her mind. She sprung to her feet.

"What is this?" Raven pulled at the collar and glared angrily at Slade.

"Just a little something I picked up when I was working for your Father. Similar to the ring of Azar, the collar works to block demonic powers. Of course, I added a few enhancements of my own," Slade lifted his wrist and pressed a button causing the collar to crackle with electricity, sending a slight jolt down Raven's spine.

"No," Raven whispered, when the small shock died off.

"I'm sorry," Robin's voice called out. Raven turned to see him standing at the far end of the small room, his expression full of sorrow. "He made me put it on you. If I would have known this is what he was planning-"

"Funny, you didn't object to the task, even when I told you it would block her powers," Slade interrupted.

"You can't turn us against each other, Slade." Robin met Raven's gaze. "You know I would do everything I could to keep you from harm," he knew he didn't need to tell her that, but was still relieved when she gave him a firm nod in agreement.

"Everything, Robin?" Slade asked. "And yet when I threatened to unmask you, you practically begged me to put the collar on Raven if it meant keeping your identity a secret, didn't you. That was our deal, wasn't it, Robin." Slade stated.

Raven flashed a puzzled look at Robin. "Is that true? Did you make a deal with Slade? Is that why you put this collar on me, to protect your identity?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. Slade would have-"

"Never been able to get control of Raven without you, Robin," Slade cut Robin off, finishing his sentence. "Threat or no threat, deal or no deal, the only reason Raven has that collar on is because _you_ put it on her."

"You gave me no choice!" Robin growled at Slade.

"Didn't I?" Slade asked.

"No, you didn't. And capturing Raven wasn't part of our_ deal. _You said the collar would only keep her from using her powers against you. You said it wouldn't hurt her. You lied to me!"

"Everything I told you was the truth, I just didn't tell you _everything_. The collar doesn't hurt her, but I can hurt her through the collar."

"I should have warned Raven. I know better than trust you!"

"That's enough, Robin, not another word," Slade turned his head to glare at the boy. "Come here," he commanded.

Raven was surprised when Robin didn't hesitate to walk over and stand next to Slade.

"Robin, what are you doing? Why are you listening to Slade?" Raven asked, confused. Robin only glared at the floor and grit his teeth in response.

"Robin understands that he belongs to me, now. And so do you," Slade answered.

"The hell I do," Raven clenched her fists.

Suddenly, Slade turned and backhanded Robin, causing spit and blood to spurt out as his head jerked sideways.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Get up," Slade ordered, watching as Robin slowly got to his feet.

Raven rushed forward, wanting to help her friend. Slade's hand suddenly smacked against her chest as he pushed her back against the wall. "Stay," Slade's eye narrowed with the threat of his command.

"Get your hand off me, you bastard," Raven pulled at the thick wrist pinning her in place.

Slade's eye closed as he shook his head in disapproval. Then he turned, releasing Raven, and punched Robin in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. Robin's eyes widened with the pain as he doubled over.

Slade clasped his hands behind his back and faced Raven. Raven instinctively raised her hands, aiming for Slade, before she remembered that her powers were gone.

"Robin, fight back! Do something! Don't let Slade get away with that!" Raven called out frantically to the gasping boy as tears filled her eyes.

Again, Slade turned around to Robin, but this time he kicked Robin in the face, sending the boy flying backwards.

Raven opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Slade cocked his head in a gesture of warning. Raven closed her mouth and clenched her shaking fists. She glared at Slade, but remained silent, finally catching on.

Robin groaned and painfully made his way back to Slade. He coughed and turned his head to spit out the blood that was seeping into his mouth from the split in his lip. There was a gash across his cheekbone that streamed blood down the side of his face where it ran down to drip off of his chin.

"Have anything else to add?" Slade pressed.

Raven shook her head, not taking her worried gaze from Robin.

"Smart girl. Now, as I was saying, you both belong to me now," Raven let slip a small grunt of disagreement and Slade's eye narrowed, but then he continued. "I will train you and eventually you both will learn to _enjoy_ working for me."

"That'll happen," Raven stated and then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake.

Slade spun around and punched Robin in the face, knocking the boy to the ground again.

Raven squeaked, but remained silent with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Stubborn, are we?" Slade said. "Let me clarify the rules, since you seem to be having trouble grasping them. If one of you displeases me in anyway, the other will suffer the punishment."

Slade walked over to where Robin was sprawled out on the floor. He kicked Robin in the ribs hard enough to cause him to cry out without breaking anything. "Robin would love nothing more than to be able to attack me right now. Wouldn't you?" Slade asked the groaning boy at his boots and then he turned and set his glare on Raven.

"But he won't. Do you know why?" Slade asked Raven as he walked up to tower over her.

Raven stared up at Slade with wide, fearful eyes, but didn't answer.

"Because of you, Raven. You are helping me to control him. He knows that you will be punished for his defiance. He won't even try to defend himself, to spare you. Robin would sacrifice anything for his friends. I wonder if you are capable of such sacrifice, Raven."

Raven dropped her gaze from Slade's icy stare and looked over to the side where Robin was using the wall for support to get to his feet.

"May I go to him to help?" She asked Slade quietly, afraid to anger him again for Robin's sake.

"No. You haven't earned the right to make requests. Perhaps after you have had some time to reflect on your situation, your behavior will improve." Slade turned, walking away from Raven to the doorway.

Slade looked at Robin, who immediately pushed himself from the wall and stumbled toward him. Robin couldn't help flinching when he passed by the larger male standing in the doorway.

"Sweet dreams," Slade said and then the door closed and the lights went out, leaving Raven alone in the empty room.

Slade entered his code into the keypad, locking Raven in, and then he turned his attention on Robin. Robin was leaning against the wall with an arm pressed across his aching stomach and his hand over his bruised ribs.

Robin looked up at Slade with a weary expression as he resigned himself to whatever Slade was about to do to him. He flinched back when Slade reached his hand out for Robin's face. He was surprised when Slade only gripped his chin. He turned Robin's head to the side and examined the gash. He moved his thumb to Robin's cheek and pulled down on the swollen flesh, causing the wound to gape open.

Robin sucked a breath in through his teeth from the pain of Slade's prodding. He felt a fresh gush of warmth spill down his face as the wound began to bleed again. Slade moved his thumb back down to Robin's chin and then he pulled down making Robin open his mouth. Robin watched Slade with a worried expression, but remained silent.

Slade ran his thumb over Robin's bottom lip pulling open the two gashes there. The cuts filled with blood that spilled over Robin's teeth and into his mouth. Slade watched the blood pool around Robin's tongue, mixing with the boy's saliva, staining his teeth.

Robin tried to read the unfamiliar look in Slade's eye, but couldn't guess at what was going through the villain's head. Finally Slade dropped his hand and met Robin's gaze.

"You need stitches. Let's go patch you up," Slade clasped his hands behind his back and led the way down the hall.

Robin turned his head and spit out the mouth-full of blood before following after Slade.

"You are going to clean that up when I am done with you," Slade said as he continued walking.

Robin groaned at the ridiculousness of Slade forcing him to clean up the blood off of a dusty, old concrete floor, from a wound that _he_ inflicted and then re-opened.

A staircase and another hallway later, they arrived at Slade's infirmary. The room was huge and set up just like a regular hospital with several beds and various machines and medical equipment.

"Sit," Slade pointed to a bed and then walked over to a cabinet.

Robin complied with a small hop up onto the high bed. He grunted and squeezed his hand over his ribs. "I think you broke one," he informed Slade, spitefully.

"I didn't kick you hard enough to break a bone." Slade brought a tray over covered with various items and set it on the table next to Robin. "Take your shirt off." Slade clasped his hands behind his back and stood watching Robin, waiting for him to strip.

"Uh..." Robin scratched the back of his head and his cheeks reddened. "I'd rather not. I'm not really comfortable with..."

"Robin," Slade interrupted, "that wasn't a request." Slade stood motionless, still waiting.

Robin scowled and reluctantly gripped the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head and off of his arms, wincing with the movement of the muscles around his ribs.

Slade's eye searched over Robin's small, pale frame, making the boy even more uncomfortable. Robin was muscular, but still just barely skin and bones compared to Slade. His eye settled on the purplish-blue splotch spreading out over the side of Robin's chest. He reached out and grasped Robin's wrist and lifted the boy's arm up above his head.

"Ow," Robin whined.

Slade carefully ran his fingers over the bruise, feeling for any abnormalities in the bones underneath. He dropped Robin's arm.

"Bruised, possibly cracked, but not broken," he informed his patient.

Slade reached for a cloth from the tray and poured some sterile water on it. He gripped Robin's chin and turned his head so he could clean the boy's face.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Robin asked as Slade wiped the blood from his face.

"I can't have my apprentice getting an infection and dying on me. I need you healed as fast as possible so that I may continue your training. I will not allow you any downtime, Robin." Slade tossed the soiled rag onto the tray and retrieved a fresh one.

"Then maybe you shouldn't beat the shit out of me in the first place!" Robin jerked his chin from Slade's grip and glared up at him.

"I wouldn't have to, if you brats could follow directions. But, you have to learn things the hard way." Slade reached out and gripped Robin's lower jaw with his hand, digging his fingers in painfully. He turned Robin's head again and continued cleaning his wounds.

"We don't belong to you," Robin said quietly, finding it difficult to speak with the grip Slade had on his jaw. "Eventually I will figure out how to escape you. Just because I am playing along, that doesn't mean I am giving in to you," Robin glared.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to make it through the day, Robin," Slade smirked behind his mask.

"What are you planning to do with Raven? I doubt you brought her here just to keep me in line. Ouch!" Robin shouted when Slade scraped the cloth over his gash.

"For now Raven's purpose is solely to help with your training. But, you are correct in assuming I have more planned for her. I am in the process of constructing a special suit for Raven. It will give me control over Raven's powers, much like the uniform I created for Terra. With it, I will be unstoppable." Slade put the cloth down and grabbed a package of betadine swabs. He gently swirled the cold disinfectant over the gash at the side of Robin's face.

"I won't let you get away with it. I will find a way to stop you!"

Slade tossed the swabs on the tray and lifted a pair of small clamps holding a curved needle up in front of Robin's widening eyes. A black thread dangled from the end of the needle.

"I could give you a local, but I'm not going to," Slade's eye narrowed.

"Sadistic prick," Robin said as he struggled a little to get his head free, but Slade's iron grip held him in place.

"Hold still," Slade leaned in.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Robin eyed the needle skeptically.

"Robin, do I ever _not _know what I am doing?"

Robin couldn't help the wave of panic that washed through him. His hands gripped the edge of the bed to steady himself. He clenched his fingers tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Nothing could have prepared him for the agonizing pain of the needle stabbing in to the tender flesh of his wound. His whole body tensed as he fought to endure the torture. He wanted to scream, he wanted to kick Slade off of him, he wanted to let the tears that filled his eyes stream down his face, but he didn't. He kept his teeth clenched and a tight grip on the bed to hold as still as possible as Slade pulled the black thread through the gash and then pierced the needle in again.

"Keep your head still," Slade warned as he released Robin's jaw. He grabbed a pair of small scissors from the tray. He deftly wound the thread together into a knot and then cut the string.

"One down," Slade's voice sounded amused as he pressed the needle into Robin's face again.

Slade worked quickly, but to Robin it felt like he would never finish. Robin allowed a low growl to escape through his clenched teeth every now and again as Slade worked to close the wound. Finally, Slade tied off the last stitch and cut the thread.

Slade rose to his full height, staring down at Robin, admiring his work. Robin swayed a little and Slade noticed how pale the boy was. He grabbed an ace bandage roll from the tray.

"Robin," he said to get the boy's attention and keep him from passing out. "Raise your arms for me."

Robin gave a slight nod and lifted his shaking limbs above his head. Slade bent down and wrapped the bandage tightly around Robin's rib cage. Robin felt his face turn red when Slade's hands repeatedly moved around behind his back in a light embrace as he wrapped the bandage around.

Slade glanced at the boy and his eye narrowed at Robin's blush. The kid's innocence could be really annoying sometimes, but at least some color was returning to his face. Slade fastened the metal butterfly when he was finished.

"There. All better," Slade's voice held a sinister tone. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"If I _have_ to... Thanks," Robin muttered unappreciatively.

"Come. I'll show you to your room."

Robin grabbed his shirt and, still feeling a little woozy, followed after Slade.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin had no idea what time it was when he woke up. He yawned and then groaned when pain shot from his bruised ribs across his chest.

"Bastard," he grumbled.

Robin sat up in his bed and looked around "his" room. It wasn't much more than a prison cell. There was a shower head sticking out of the wall in the far corner where the concrete floor sloped down to a drain. Next to that was a sink and a toilet. Other than the bathroom, the bed was the only other item in the concrete box.

He threw the covers back and headed for the shower. He turned the water on and quickly undressed, peeling the ace bandage off too, but leaving his mask on. He eagerly stepped into the stream of hot water. He put a hand against the wall in front of him and just stood there, letting the water beat down on his head and run down his aching body.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He always had a plan B, but this time he felt lost. He couldn't find a hole in Slade's plan. Raven was trapped here because of that collar and if Robin left without her, then who knows what Slade would do to her. He needed time alone with Raven to examine the collar. If he could somehow free her, then Slade would lose his hold over them and they could escape.

Robin opened his eyes and turned around to let the water massage his back. He looked up and startled to see Slade standing by his bed, watching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Robin turned his back on Slade.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Robin," Slade purred as his eye roamed up and down the back of Robin's naked body.

"Just get out!" Robin glared at him from over his shoulder.

"Stop acting so childish. You don't have anything I haven't seen before," Slade stepped towards him.

"Well you haven't seen exactly what _I_ have and I'd like to keep it that way." Robin pressed up against the wall as Slade moved closer.

Slade reached into the shower and grabbed Robin's wrist with one hand. He pulled Robin out of the water. Robin swung his other fist at Slade hoping to catch him off guard, but Slade caught that wrist in his other hand.

Slade pulled Robin's arms up and out to the sides and glared down at the boy. Robin's face was bright red as he glared back. Slade's eye wandered down Robin's body and then rose back up to meet his embarrassed glare.

"There. Now I've seen everything. Finish your shower." Slade dropped Robin's wrists walked back over to the bed.

Robin stepped back into the stream of water. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wondered if Slade knew how badly he had just scared him. Then Robin frowned when he realized that was probably Slade's intentions. He grabbed the bar of soap from the niche in the wall and hurried to finish showering.

Slade waited calmly, with his arms crossed over his chest, while Robin washed. Robin rushed to smear the soap over his body and rinse, occasionally glancing over at Slade warily. Anxiously, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Come here, Robin," Slade commanded while remaining as still as stone.

Robin frowned and walked over to the masked man standing next to his bed. Something black on the bed caught his eye and he glared when he realized what it was.

"I brought you a present to welcome you home," Slade said with a mocking tone.

"I hate that suit almost as much as I hate you," Robin glared up at the man.

"But you are still going to put it on and you are still going to do whatever I tell you," Slade leaned down close to the half naked boy, "so maybe you should start hating yourself."

Robin gritted his teeth and averted his eyes. Water dripped from his hair onto his face.

"Put it on, Robin, and meet me in the control room. You have ten minutes, or I will make Raven sorry you were late," Slade's tone dropped with the threat. He turned, heading for the door.

"Wait," Robin called out after him, "I don't know where the control room is. How do I get there from here?"

"You're a clever boy, Robin. Don't disappoint me," Slade said as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is one for the weekend. I won't be able to post another chapter again until Monday.

Thanks to Sarah. mclaurin for my reviews. Woo!

Not much action yet. But, I like chapters with conversations and with the angst and tension that Slade creates, so it's action-ish to me.

Things will get worse for Robin and Raven soon. I'm building up to it. I hope my story will get more entertaining for you. I'm having fun writing it, at least. Thanks!

~oOo~

Robin actually grinned when he saw Slade standing in front of the large computer screens. He trotted up behind Slade, wearing his black and orange apprentice uniform, breathing heavily. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

"You're late," Slade said as he turned to face Robin, revealing Raven, who was hidden from Robin's view behind Slade's larger frame.

Robin straightened and held a hand over his ribs. "By what, like 30 seconds?" Robin made a fist and glared at Slade. "I just ran up and down every hallway and set of stairs in this hell hole trying to get here in time! I'm hungry, I'm sore, I'm exhausted, and you're going to count 30 seconds against me?"

"That's quite a tantrum you're throwing, Robin, but I wonder if you really tried as hard as you could to get here in time, or if, deep down inside, you wanted Raven to be punished to get back at her for your injuries."

"My injuries are yourfault, Slade, not Raven's," Robin stated flatly.

"You may have convinced yourself of that, Robin..." Slade trailed off and glanced back at Raven prompting Robin's gaze to follow.

Robin's heart ached when he saw the tears pooled in Raven's eyes and the expression of regret on her face. He realized he must have looked terrible with his bruises and cuts and stitches which probably only added to Raven's guilt. Robin wished he knew something to say to her to erase her blame.

"Robin," Slade's sinister voice pulled him from his thoughts, "I have an errand for you. Your first task. Succeed, and you will redeem yourself."

Robin nodded his head with a grave look of determination. He knew it was only a matter of time before Slade had him running around stealing for him again. He was ready, despite his injuries.

"This," Slade turned to the screen and hit a few buttons, "a microchip. It's kept under heavy security in the lab of Wayne Enterprises Bio-mechanics wing. Steal it. Undetected. You have one hour."

"One hour?! It's going to take me at least 20 minutes to even get to the building!" Robin was furious with Slade's unfair demands.

"Then I suggest you get moving. The clock is ticking Robin." Slade's eye narrowed.

Robin growled and spun around, running for the door. "You're not playing fair!" he shouted as he sprinted down the hallway.

Slade let out a low chuckle. He was being extremely hard on the boy, but he had to, to keep Robin busy so he didn't have time to come up with a clever escape plan. Pushing Robin to the brink, keeping him stressed, would slowly wear away at his resolve and help to break him sooner.

"Raven," Slade turned to face his collared demon. She glared up at him, but her eyes were full of fear. "You rely on your powers too much, child. Tell me, do you think you could strike me in hand to hand combat without them?"

Raven dropped her gaze to Slade's boots. "No," she admitted humbly. "But, I would love the opportunity," she snapped back.

"I'm sure you would," Slade's eye narrowed. "But, it's only fair to warn you," Slade's fist shot out and connected with Raven's jaw, knocking the girl to the ground. "I strike back."

Raven quickly got to her feet. She crouched into a fighting stance with her fists ready and glared up at the intimidating man. Slade regarded her casually, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Let's see what you can do. Attack," Slade ordered with absolute calm.

Raven lunged and swung her fist toward the black side of his mask. He leaned back and she missed. She retaliated with her other fist, which he also dodged.

"You can barely even reach me," Slade's voice was laced with amusement. "Perhaps you should try taking me down from the ground up. Try aiming for my knees, my ankles, my groin even. Any weak areas that might help bring me down to your level."

Raven glared, frustrated, but she took his advice. She kicked for his knee, then tried to punch him in the stomach, then spun around and tried to elbow him between his legs. Nothing worked. No matter how fast she moved, she couldn't touch him. Slade easily leaned away or stepped out of reach before she could hit him.

Slade stared down at Raven, his hands still clasped behind his back. Raven was dripping with sweat. Her small breasts rose and fell rapidly as she gasped for breath.

"Pathetic. You have a lot to learn," Slade said with a derisive tone. "Try again. Try harder."

"Aaaah!" Raven yelled out as she lunged at Slade with a determined fury. She jumped straight at him, hoping to at least knock him to the ground with her momentum.

Slade's eye widened with surprise as she flew at him. He reacted just in time, reaching out for her wrists, he let himself fall backwards, taking her with him. He rolled onto his back and then used his legs to continue to flip Raven over his head so that she landed with a hard thud on her back. Still holding her wrists, Slade continued to roll, planting both knees on either side of Raven's thighs, he came to rest on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Still haven't touched me," Slade teased as he hovered above her.

Raven struggled to free her arms and twist her body out from under Slade's heavy weight. Fear spread through her when she realized that she couldn't escape him and he wasn't moving to get off of her.

"Let go! I don't like to be touched," Raven glared up at the blue eye leering down at her.

"Hmm, it seems I have much to teach you," Slade's eye roamed down her body pinned under him and then came back up to meet her worried stare. "Your body is small and weak. You were not built for combat. But, with a little work, I can at least train your body..." Slade paused for a moment and his eye narrowed, then he continued, "to be able to defend yourself."

"Whatever, just get off of me," Raven tried pulling her wrists from Slade's grip again.

Slade rose up onto his feet, pulling Raven up by the wrists with him. He spun her around so that her back was against his abdomen. He held her wrists tightly, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Can you escape me?" he taunted.

Raven jerked her shoulders, but Slade only squeezed her tighter against him. She tried to drop down by lifting her feet off the floor, but Slade just held her weight in his arms. She struggled and squirmed but couldn't manage to loosen his grip.

Finally she stilled, breathing heavily. Her chest expanding against the restrictive hold of Slade's arms. She wanted to be free of his dominating embrace, but there was no way she could overpower him.

Slade stared down at the tiny girl in his arms. He admired her endeavors, but he didn't expect her to actually be able to escape him. This lesson was to show her how helpless she was compared to his strength.

"I can't get away," Raven quietly admitted. Slade chuckled causing a low rumble to vibrate from his chest through her body.

"Remember that, Raven. Any attempts to escape me are futile and will be met with harsh punishments. Do you understand?"

Raven looked down at the massive armored forearms wrapped around her. "I understand that I am no match for you physically. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to find a way to escape you."

"Wrong answer," Slade spun Raven around, releasing her wrists. He backhanded her and she fell to the floor.

"Slade," Robin's voice echoed through the speakers of the computer. Slade walked over to the computer and pressed a button.

"What is it, apprentice," Slade searched over the various images on the giant screen until he found Robin. He was running across the rooftops.

"I have the chip, but I ran into trouble. The other Titans showed up. They are following me. I can't shake them. They are catching up to me. What do you want me to do?"

"Lose them. The chip is too important to get caught up in a battle with the Titans. There is an alley coming up on your left with access to a storm drain. You should be able to slip away before they can find you," Slade's eye narrowed.

"Right, Robin out."

Slade turned around, locking his glare on Raven. He lifted his wrist and pressed a button, never taking his eye off of Raven.

Raven screamed as the collar sent a shock through her body. She collapsed to the floor, writhing with the current that seared her nerves.

Slade moved to stand over Raven. The hum of the collar died down as Slade shut it off. "Robin failed," Slade said as he reached down to lift Raven up by her collar.

Raven's blurry vision came into focus just in time to see Slade's fist crash into her face.

Robin walked in on his punishment, his jaw dropping open as he watched Slade knock Raven across the room. Slade advanced on her motionless form and he bent down to pick her up again.

Robin ran towards him as fast as he could. He caught Slade's wrist in both of his hands just as the larger man was about to strike another blow.

"Slade, stop!" Robin pleaded, straining to pull Slade's arm back.

Slade dropped Raven and turned his full attention on Robin. He gripped the boy by his throat with the arm that Robin still clung to. He lifted him up off of his feet, bringing him eye level.

"You will not interfere," Slade said, tightening his grip around Robin's throat, strangling him.

Robin tried to pry Slade's fingers away as he choked. His lungs burned and his head felt like it was going to explode. His limbs became heavy and his arms dropped to his sides. Slade's mask was the last thing he saw as the darkness overcame him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is the matter with you Robin, you could have blocked that," Slade said, annoyed. He stared down at the battered boy. His fingers had left long, dark bruises on Robin's throat from where he had squeezed the boy into unconsciousness the day before. There were matching bruises on his face and a large, older bruise under a row of stitches. The cuts in his lips were busted open and bleeding down his chin.

Slade was proud of his apprentice, admiring the boy's tenacity.

Robin grit his teeth and rubbed his jaw. He was tired and starving and didn't feel like training. Especially at five in the morning. He just wanted to crawl back into bed. With a heavy sigh, he lunged at Slade, barely missing him.

"Too slow. Too weak," Slade said as he grabbed Robin's face with his hand and threw him backwards.

Robin got to his knees and glared at Slade. "Well, maybe if I were allowed to eat I could keep up with you."

Slade's eye narrowed. "You could never keep up with me, Robin," Slade's voice was thick with menace.

"You're still human, Slade. You must eat sometime," Robin said as he rose to his feet.

"Still looking for weaknesses, are we?" Slade held his hands out. "This is it, Robin, this is all you will ever know about me. What you see before you is as close as you will ever get to my identity. I could very well be a machine, for all you know. You will never catch me eating. You will never see me sleeping. You will never find a weakness, because I do not have any. And I expect you to learn how to overcome _your _weaknesses."

"Slade, I'm starving. I'm going to need to eat eventually. I can't keep this up without some food," Robin held a hand over his stomach trying to block out the hunger pains.

"You will learn to endure, Robin. Without food, without sleep, without weapons, you will continue to fight," Slade swung his staff at Robin's head and Robin barely ducked out of the way in time.

Robin reached out and grabbed the end of the staff. He grit his teeth in frustration and before Slade knew what was happening, Robin twisted the staff out of Slade's grip and whacked him in the mask with it, knocking Slade on his back. Robin threw the staff to the side.

"I'm not a robot! I'm a teenager and I need something to eat!" he yelled at Slade as the man got to his feet.

"Very good, Robin. As weak and starved as you are, you were able to gain an advantage. All right, you want to eat? Then you may go. You are a growing boy, after all," Slade turned his back on the boy and went to his computer.

"Go where? Do you have anything to eat around here?" Robin glanced around.

"No. You will have to go out into the city."

"I don't have any money, how do I buy food?" Robin wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Really, Robin, are you that naive?" Slade glanced at Robin over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow from behind his mask.

"You expect me to steal food?" Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eat your fill and bring back whatever you can for Raven," Slade instructed, turning his attention back to his screens.

"I won't do it," Robin stated.

Slade's head snapped around to glare at Robin. "Then don't. I am not ordering you to steal for me. If you want to eat then you will do it for yourself. You will learn to take what you want, Robin, and eventually stealing will become second nature to you."

Robin's stomach growled loudly and Slade tilted his head. "How much longer can you go on without eating, I wonder."

Robin was silent for a moment. "What if I run into trouble," he finally asked, defeated. "The Titans are searching every corner of the city for us."

"Stealth, dear boy," was all Slade said.

~oOo~

Robin returned an hour later. He had a bag filled with some of Raven's favorite foods. He headed for the control room and found it empty, so then he went to the training room. He could hear Raven shouting and the sounds of fighting echoing down the hall.

Robin hurried to the training room. Slade was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, leering down at Raven who was trapped underneath his armored boot. Raven clawed at Slade's boot, trying to remove it from her chest so she could take a much needed breath.

Slade turned his glare on Robin, "ah, you're back." He lifted his boot from Raven and strode toward the boy.

"What did I do? No one saw me. I did what you said. I hurried as fast as I could," Robin took a few steps back and raised his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the approaching Slade.

Slade chuckled, "Relax, Robin. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact," Slade's tone dropped to a sinister whisper that sent a chill down Robin's spine, "I'm proud of you." Even Slade's compliments were scarey.

"Then... Raven... why..." Robin stammered as he slowly lowered his arm. He glanced around Slade to Raven as she moved to stand on her shaking legs.

"Slade just likes to beat up defenseless girls. He gets off on it," Raven spoke in her monotone voice.

"That I do," Slade stated, his voice laced with amusement.

"Take this fucking collar off and we'll see how you like it then!" Raven challenged.

Robin flinched at Raven's words and shook his head at her frantically, signaling for her to back off. Slade turned his attention back to Raven.

"Such language, Raven. Are you still so ungrateful, even after I have given you so much of my valuable time to train you? You are proving to be more willful than Robin," Slade approached Raven expecting her to back away from him, but she stood her ground. Slade glared down at her.

"Robin. Take Raven to her room and report back to me in the control room," Slade commanded without taking his eye off of Raven. "Leave the food. Raven hasn't earned the right to eat, yet," Slade backhanded her, splitting her lip open.

Robin dropped the bag of food and hurried over to help Raven up. "Come on, Raven," Robin urged, anxious to get her away from Slade before she got them both into trouble.

Slade stood motionless, except for his eye that followed them as they left the room.

Raven limped down the hallway with Robin's help. The two teens remained silent as they came to Raven's open door. Robin helped Raven over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Quick, let me take a look at that damn collar," Robin reached out for the ring and ran his fingers around it looking for the seam.

"You won't find an opening. I already tried," Raven said spitefully.

Robin didn't say anything and continued to turn the ring of metal around her throat. He tried to pull it apart, but it retained it's shape as a solid, piece of metal. Frustrated, he dropped his hands and pounded a fist onto his thigh. How was he going to get Raven out of here before she got herself killed?!

"Raven why can't you just do what he says?" Robin finally blurted out, misdirecting his anger.

"How could _you_ do what he says, Robin?" Raven accused.

"I have to. To keep you safe."

"That's the reason we ended up in this mess. You thought you were protecting me when you put this collar on me, but you just keep playing right into Slade's hands."

"I know Slade better than anyone, and if I don't do what he says, he will take it out on you. This is the only way we can protect ourselves."

"No. I don't care what he does to me. I won't become his slave! And neither should you. Robin, I can't leave with this collar on, but you can. Go back to the Titans. Tell Cyborg everything you know. With the two of you working together you should be able to come up with a way to get this thing off."

"If I leave, he will kill you."

"No, Robin, he wants to use me, I am too valuable. He's making a suit to take control of my powers and"

"I know, he told me," Robin interrupted. "Raven, you _are_ valuable to Slade's plans, but there is something that Slade values even more. Winning. If I leave, he would kill you just to prove that he still won in the end. He won't let me escape him."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't be sure. Not with Slade. But, I will not take the chance knowing what he is capable of."

"I refuse to kiss his ass, Robin," Raven glared angrily.

"I know, I hate it as much as you do, but we have to play along. We have to bide our time until I figure out a way to get us out of here. So far, I was only able to come up with two options for our escape. The first was finding a way to get your collar off, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen."

"And the second?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "We have to take away Slade's ability to control the collar."

"How are we going to do that? Chop his arm off?" Raven raised a brow.

"I'm not sure yet, but when I have an opening I am going to take it and I need you to be ready."

Raven nodded her head. She stared into Robin's face, all serious and determined and covered in injuries. Half a smile cracked across her pale face. "You know, Purple isn't your color," she gave a small laugh.

Robin grinned, "well, you don't look too good in red," he laughed, reaching a hand out to wipe the blood off of Raven's chin with a gloved thumb.

"I'm just thankful Slade didn't have to practice his knitting on me," she pointed at his row of stitches as she burst out with laughter.

Robin started laughing so hard he had to hold his sides, "I know, right? Master assassin, Master mercenary, and Master seamstress!" the two teens laughed even harder. "He does such a good job with flesh, I'm sure he can sew this up for you, no problem," Robin tugged at Raven's neck line where Slade had torn the material. "Can't you just picture Slade sitting at a sewing machine, whistling a little tune while he stitches up our uniforms?"

Raven squeezed her eyes shut as tears of laughter streamed down her face. "You should see your lip. It's so swollen. It's hilarious watching you talk."

"If mine looks anything like yours, I can imagine how ridiculous I must look." Robin tried to speak between fits of laughter. "You look... like... a duck."

"When collagen injections go bad," Raven tried to sound scarey.

"Is it a good look for me?" Robin struck a pose, raising one eyebrow and doing the best serious and sexy expression he could muster, through all the bruises, cuts and stitches on his face, before he started laughing again.

"At least Slade has something to fall back on if taking over the world doesn't work out. He can run an all natural reconstructive surgery office."

Raven and Robin leaned in, laughing so hard that they could barely breath. Their foreheads touched and Robin wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. They looked into each other's eyes as their giggles died down and instead changed somehow into muffled sobs. Their tears of laughter turned into tears of grief as they fell into the hopelessness of their situation.

Raven wrapped her arm around Robin's waist and the two of them held onto each other as they both cried.

"Robin," Raven said between sniffles, "are we losing our minds?"

"Probably," Robin answered as he wiped the tears from his face. "Slade is wearing us down. We're starting to crack."

"I don't laugh," Raven stated, regaining control of herself.

"I don't cry," Robin responded.

"I won't tell if you won't," Raven offered, with her usual bored expression back in place.

"Let's just hope Slade isn't watching," Robin glanced around the room looking for any obvious signs of a hidden camera.

Raven sat up, pulling her arms away from Robin to rub her eyes. A loud growl rumbled from her stomach and she blushed.

Robin grinned mischievously at her and then leaned in for another hug. Raven felt something slip into her hand as Robin pulled away. She glanced down at the protein bar in it's orange wrapper and then raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"There's another one under your pillow," Robin whispered.

"You know, there is no one else I would rather be tortured with," Raven gave a small smile.

"Thanks, I think. We have a bond, right?" Robin gave a small smile. "Well, I'd better get back before Slade comes looking for me." Robin got up and headed for the door. "See you later, hopefully."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I was wondering what most of you would rather see in the next couple of chapters.

Are more of you leaning towards a SladexRobin theme? Or are most of you against slashy stories and would rather read about Slade and Raven?

I like the idea of Slade using sex as a means of control where he uses sex the same way he would use a whip or starvation, as a tool to display his power over his apprentices.

I'm curious to hear your opinions, if you have any. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, so things are going to get a little spicey in this chapter. It took me a while to finish this chapter so I could post it. I kind of leave you hanging at the end and I am sorry about that.

I am leaving for like 3 weeks and I won't be near a computer, so I had to finish this one before I leave and I didn't have time to get into details at the end, (you'll see how I leave you hanging when you get there.) I hope there aren't too many type-o's. I didn't proof read it yet.

I like the ending and I was thinking of leaving it the way it is and moving on to other matters with the next chapter. But, if enough of you want me to start the next chapter with all the details from where I left off, then I will oblige.

So, good bye for 3 weeks. I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a review, praise, complaint, or whatever please (that I will read when I get back.) Oh, and I disabled PM's while I am gone, just to let you know.

Thanks so much!

~oOo~

"Morning Raven," Robin said groggily as he walked towards her bed.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Raven pulled her blankets over her head.

"Four, I think. The sun isn't up yet," Robin collapsed next to Raven and curled into a ball. "Slade wants us in the training room. Or was it the control room," Robin yawned. "I forget which."

Raven sat up and looked over at her friend lying next to her with his eyes closed. "Are you all right, Robin?"

"Just so tired. Slade had me out fetching parts for him all night. Maybe if you take your time getting dressed I can sleep for a couple minutes."

"Ok. I'll be quiet," Raven whispered, but Robin was already asleep. She carefully crawled out of bed and staggered over to the sink. She took her time getting ready, but after a short while she knew she had to wake Robin so they could meet Slade.

"Robin," Raven shook his shoulder until his eyes opened. "Come on, we have to go." Raven pulled Robin's arm until he sat up.

Robin yawned and scratched his head. "This sucks," he growled as he pulled himself from the bed.

"Maybe if we are good, Slade will let you take a nap," Raven offered to try and calm him.

"Pffftt, I'm sure! And then maybe if we eat all our vegetables he might let us go," Robin's voice was saturated with sarcasm and spite.

Raven rolled her eyes and the teens continued on silently. She couldn't blame Robin for being so cranky, but he didn't have to be an ass to her.

Robin was first to enter the control room. "Shit!" he shouted when he found it empty and then he turned and stormed off down the hall.

"So, I guess he wanted us in the training room then," Raven said with a sigh and followed after Robin.

Robin was oozing irritation by the time he entered the room and set his eyes on Slade. Even without access to her powers, Raven could sense his animosity. Raven's violet eyes shifted warily from Robin to Slade as they walked across the padded floor to stand before their captor.

Slade regarded them casually. "I'm so glad you finally decided to join me. I was beginning to wonder if the two of you had gotten lost. I don't like to be kept waiting, Robin."

Robin's fists shook with his rage as he glared daggers at Slade. He took in a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Sorry, Slade. It won't happen again," Robin managed to speak in an even tone.

Slade's eye narrowed. The boy was exhausted and had finally had enough. Slade had been pushing him to this point. He knew it was only a matter of time before Robin pushed back. He had starved him, beaten him, caused him to feel responsible for Raven, forced him to complete difficult tasks within nearly impossible time limits, and only allowed him a few hours of sleep in between. He was demanding so much of Robin's sanity. It was time to demand a little more.

"Robin, you seem to be falling into your old role as my apprentice fairly easily and as my apprentice, you should address me as your Master."

Robin growled through his clenched teeth. "I am my own master, _Slade_," he scoffed.

Slade smirked under his mask. "Did my apprentice wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Quit mocking me!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Temper, temper, Robin. You wouldn't want to put me in a bad mood too." Slade raised his arm and moved to press the button at his wrist that would send a shock through Raven from her collar.

"Shut up!" Robin lost control and didn't even care to try and stop himself. "I'm sick of you threatening me! I refuse to go on like this! It ends now, Slade! If I can't take you down, then you're just going to have to kill me!" Robin jumped at Slade, managing to connect his fist with the villain's mask.

Slade stumbled back a few steps and Robin took the advantage to strike out at him again. He connected another punch with the man's mask, then spun around in the air and kicked him in the side of his head. Slade fell back, landing on the floor with a grunt.

"Raven, now!" Robin shouted as he pounced on Slade's arm. He used both hands and one knee to pin the man's arm down.

Instantly, Raven was next to Robin reaching for the metal control panel on Slade's forearm. She pulled with all of her strength, lifting it from his arm. Robin reached a hand out to help her, prying his fingers under the armor and preparing to tear it from Slade's uniform, when suddenly there was a hand in his hair and he was yanked backwards, across Slade's body to land on his back on the floor.

Raven yelped when Slade's arm twisted away from her fingers and his hand gripped her by the throat. Slade sat up and turned his icy glare on her. He smoothly rose to his feet, lifting Raven up with him.

Robin was already standing, glaring at Slade. Slade turned to face Robin, returning the glare ten fold, when a scent caught his attention. Slade tilted his head and his eye widened. He jerked Raven around, bringing her face up to his.

"Raven," Slade's tone dropped, "why do you smell like peanut butter?"

"What? I..." Raven choked as Slade's grip tightened. She flashed a worried glance at Robin.

Slade's eye closed as he shook his head. "You disobeyed my orders, Robin. Is there anything else you would like to add to your growing list of transgressions for the day?"

"She was starving! I won't deny that I smuggled her in something to eat and I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wouldn't do it again!" Robin clenched his fists.

"I'm disappointed in you, boy, and not just because you have defied me. I've been waiting for you to attempt an escape. Mostly, I'm displeased that this was the best you could come up with. I expected more from you."

"Stop acting like you planned this. I caught you by surprise and you know it!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Oh?" Slade opened his fingers, releasing Raven, then clasped his hands behind his back and stepped towards Robin to stand within arms reach. "I have prepared for several variations of your escape plan. I wasn't quite sure which you would choose, but they all end the same way."

"I don't believe you," Robin lied. He knew Slade well enough by now to believe that Slade was ten steps ahead of him.

Slade held his arm out in front of him, offering it to Robin. "Here, Robin. Go ahead. Tear the controls from my arm."

Robin raised a wary brow and stared up at Slade in confusion. Slade watched him silently. Robin looked down at the armored forearm being presented to him and then he looked back up at Slade. He took a small step back.

"Don't be afraid, apprentice," Slade spoke while remaining as still as stone. "This is what you wanted, Robin. Take away the control I have over Raven and see what happens."

Robin gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I don't want to see what will happen."

"I'm ordering you to do it," Slade's voice was calm and threatening.

"Fine," Robin said quietly as his eyes dropped to the man's wrist. He reached out both hands and gripped the edge of the metal control panel. He pulled on it and Slade braced himself. Robin grunted and clenched his teeth as he heaved. He was rewarded with the sound of the material straps tearing apart and with one final yank, he ripped the metal panel from Slade's uniform.

Instantly, the door slammed shut and Raven cried out. Robin's eyes widened as he watched Raven fall to the floor and writhe in pain.

"Here, make it stop," Robin snapped at Slade, handing the panel back to him.

Slade flipped open the cover and pressed a few buttons. The door slid open and Raven rolled to her side with a small moan.

"You rigged it to lock this whole place down and to immobilize Raven if it is tampered with," Robin glared at Slade as he spoke. "So even if I had taken it from you, my pass code won't open any of the doors and the collar won't stop shocking Raven until you make it stop."

Slade's eye narrowed, "you should have gone with Raven's plan and chopped my arm off."

"Give me something dull and jagged and I'll gladly give her plan a whirl," Robin said with absolute seriousness, even though he was flinching inside at hearing that Slade was aware of the conversation between the teens when they were in Raven's room.

Slade's hand shot out and gripped Robin by the throat. "That's no way to speak to your Master, apprentice. Now apologize. Appropriately."

Robin growled as he tried to pry away Slade's hand from his throat. "Fuck off, _Slade,_" he managed to choke out the words.

"That is enough, Robin! No more games! You will obey me!" Slade raised his voice letting some of his anger show.

Slade pulled Robin over to a metal ladder that was used to climb to the top of one of the many obstacles in the training room. He forced the boy to his knees as he pulled a pair of cuffs from a compartment at his belt. He knelt down beside Robin and twisted his arms behind his back, cuffing him to the rung of the ladder.

Slade grabbed a fistful of Robin's hair and turned his head to face Raven. He brought his mouth up to Robin's ear. "You forget, dear boy, that I don't have to punish _you_. You will submit to me."

Slade stood up, pushing off of Robin's head, and walked over to where Raven was standing. Slade turned around to face Robin.

"Raven. On your knees before me," Slade commanded.

"Why?" Raven asked, skeptically, as she stepped around to the front of him.

"Slade, it was _my_ doing, damn it, not Raven's!" Robin pulled at the cuffs trying to get to Slade.

"Kneel, Raven," Slade commanded in a tone that demanded obedience without raising his voice.

Raven dropped to her knees in front of Slade, her back to Robin, and then looked up at him towering above her.

"Now, Raven..." Slade's hands moved to his belt. He unfastened the buckle and pulled down the zipper on the front of his pants. "I'm going to assume I don't need to threaten you with the consequences if I even feel the slightest hint of your teeth on me."

"You can't be serious... You want me to... You expect me to... In, in... My mouth?" Raven's hand covered her lips and her eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, Raven. In your mouth. Now." Slade stared down at her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Slade you sick fuck! Don't make her do it!"

"Would you rather take her place Robin? It sounds like that mouth of yours could use a good washing out." Slade's eye narrowed.

"Wh... what?!" Robin asked, mortified.

"Either you agree to take her place, to make up for displeasing me, or I will make Raven do this." Slade couldn't help but chuckle at the look of fear and repulsion on Robin's face as the boy began to blush at the thought.

Raven hesitated for a moment, looking behind her at Robin's disgusted face, then back up to Slade's unyielding glare. As much as she didn't want to do this, she couldn't let Robin take her place. With a flash of determination, she reached for the opening in Slade's pants. Slade's eye narrowed with amusement and Raven knew there was a grin hiding behind his mask.

Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around the warm, thick flesh and pulled it free of it's confines. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of his semi-erect shaft. She didn't know why it surprised her, since Slade was such a large, powerfully-built male. Of course this part of him would reflect his size as well.

"Raven," Slade's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, "I realize how enjoyable I must feel in your hand, but I do have to get back to work some time today."

"Sorry. I just never... I'm not sure what to do," Raven looked up at him in total confusion.

"It's simple, my dear. Open your mouth and take me in."

"Slade, you've gone too far this time!" Robin shouted after he finally found his voice. "Raven don't do it! Slade can kill me, I don't care anymore, but don't let him do this to you!"

"She doesn't have to, Robin. You could save Raven from this if you agree to take her place,"

Robin's eyes stared at the back of Raven's head. He felt tears fall from his mask. "I could never... Raven, I'm so sorry." Raven's eyes filled with tears at Robin's words.

"So my little hero has a limit to how much he will sacrifice. Don't feel too badly about it Robin. Soon enough you will be begging for the opportunity to please me."

"Never!" was all Robin could manage to spit out without losing the contents of his stomach.

"I don't want to do this in front of Robin," Raven looked up to Slade towering above her.

"You will do this anyway, Raven, or I will force Robin do it and I will make you watch."

Robin watched as Raven rose up on her knees to set about her task. He watched her head tilt back and he saw Slade's eye close and heard the man groan at the feel of Raven's mouth. Robin shook with frustration and anger as he watched Raven's movements quicken.

Slade remained as still as a statue with his hands behind his back while Raven slid her mouth over his cock. He watched her intently as she nervously tried to fit his impossibly hard shaft into her mouth without scraping him with her teeth. She was doing a good job, for her first time, Slade mused.

He lifted his gaze to Robin and matched glares with the boy. Slade stared into Robin's tear streaked face while Raven moved up and down on him, until Robin couldn't stand the sight anymore and finally looked away.

Slade turned his attention back on Raven. Her face was flushed and there was saliva trickling down her chin. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she concentrated on her task.

"Stop," Robin's voice was desperate. Slade looked up from Raven to meet the boy's pleading face, all anger had melted away. "Please, don't make her finish." Robin and Slade stared at each other for a moment. A blush stole over Robin's cheeks and he gave a slight nod.

Slade smirked from behind his mask. "That's enough Raven," he said as he took a step back, pulling his painfully hard shaft from her hot, wet mouth.

Raven looked up at Slade with a worried and confused expression as she watched him zipping and buckling himself up.

"Disappointed?" he chuckled as Raven shook her head and blushed. "Don't worry, dear girl, there will be another day." Slade clasped his hands behind his back and stepped around Raven, towards Robin.

Robin nervously watched Slade, as he came to stand in front of him. Slade stared down at the boy for a moment and then he lowered to kneel on one knee in front of him.

"Are you ready to obey me now?" Slade reached a gloved hand for Robin's face.

Robin turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain Slade was about to inflict. He was surprised when he only felt the light brushing of Slade's fingers on his skin. Slade gently trailed his fingertips down the side of his face to his chin.

Gently, Slade held Robin's chin between his thumb and forefinger as he turned Robin's head to face him. Robin's eyes opened and widened in wonder as he looked up at Slade. Slade leaned in so close to Robin's face that his mask was almost touching his nose. His warm breath swirled over Robin's lips as Slade brought the mouth of his mask close to Robin's.

Robin stared into Slade's single blue eye. An eye that was somehow always able to chill him to the bone whenever he met it's penetrating gaze. This time, there was no threat in that gaze. The piercing blue eye that stared back at him, seemed softer, inviting, and almost caring.

"Now, Robin," Slade breathed the words seductively over Robin's slightly parted lips. "Let me hear you say it." He ran his thumb across Robin's bottom lip, coaxing the word from the boy.

Robin took in a breath, accidently taking in Slade's warm breath with it. He exhaled the air, but he could still feel the lingering warmth of Slade's breath in his lungs. Robin's mind was blank. He didn't like this tenderness. It was so out of character for Slade. It confused him. What the hell was Slade doing?

Robin's brow wrinkled with uncertainty. He took in a shallow breath and then he whispered, "Master."

Slade's eye closed as he savored the moment. "Good boy," Slade said as he released Robin's chin and stood up before him. Slade turned slightly to look back at Raven who was sitting on her knees, on the floor, watching him. "Raven, your task is complete. You did well. You may wait for us in the control room."

Raven slowly rose to her feet. She looked at Robin, but he never lifted his eyes to meet hers as she walked to the door. Slade turned his back on her as she exited the room, his hands going to his belt, she flinched when she heard the sound of his zipper echo from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm back. Some of you might have been hoping that I continued from where I left off (remember where Raven left Robin kneeling in front of Slade and the last thing she heard was Slade unzipping his pants?)

Well, I have opted to leave whatever happened in that room up to your own imaginations. This next chapter is just going to continue the story. It's a little short, but it'll help me get back into the swing of things.

So, sorry to any of you that were hoping I would post the next chapter full of graphic details of what went on in that room between Robin and Slade.

But, there will be more happenings of that nature later on in the story. Slade still hasn't completely broken Robin, after all, he is still just slowly wearing him down.

Cuss me out, if you want, send me your angry complaints, or your pleasant reviews, if you like where I am going with this. Thanks for reading.

~oOo~

Slade stood in front of the large computer screen, hands clasped behind his back, watching the scene play out. Robin's black and orange apprentice uniform flashed across the screen as he fought the other Titans as Slade had ordered. Slade turned his head to peer at the girl standing behind him.

"Come, Raven. Stand at my side and watch," Slade turned his gaze back to the screen as the girl slowly approached him and came to a stop at Slade's side, just out of his reach. They watched in silence as Robin attacked the Titans with a furious determination.

Robin lunged at the three remaining members of his team relentlessly, striking out at them with the same violence he used when he trained with Slade. Not even Starfire was safe from his attacks, having taken a few of his blows to the face and stomach.

"We don't want to fight you! Stop attacking!" Cyborg yelled, dodging Robin's kicks.

"Come on, Robin, calm down!" Beast Boy shouted as he transformed into an octopus and wrapped his tentacles around Robin's flailing limbs.

Robin sprung from the ground, doing a flip backwards over the green cephalopod, twisting out of the tentacles. Robin landed and sprung at Cyborg, connecting his boot with the side of his friend's head.

Cyborg flew back, landing on his back, and then quickly sat up, rubbing the side of his head. "That hurt, you little spiky haired toothpick!"

"Friend Robin, do not allow Slade to control you again," Starfire landed in front of Robin and reached her hand out to him. Robin stopped and took a step back. "Please, are we not still your friends?"

"Robin, let us help you. Talk to us so we can figure out how to get you away from Slade," Cyborg was slowly walking in, to the right of Robin. "We can handle anything that masked freak can dish out. Don't leave us in the dark."

Beast Boy stepped up to the left of Robin. "Dude, Raven's missing too. We've been searching everywhere for both of you. If you care at all about this team, if you know anything, please tell us what is going on."

Raven watched the giant screen helplessly as Robin dropped his hands to his sides and hung his head. He wouldn't disobey Slade, would he? Not after Slade told him the consequences.

Robin was only supposed to fight the Titans off until he could escape with the stolen computer disc. He was warned that if he spoke to them, if he didn't try to fight them with everything he had, or if he damaged the disc, Slade would permanently mar Raven so that every time Robin looked at her, he would be reminded of his failure.

Raven stared up at Robin, silently pleading with him to make this one of those times he chose to obey Slade's commands to the fullest.

Starfire walked up to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder. Robin lifted his head to gaze into her green, hope-filled eyes.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Raven blurted out at the screen unable to control herself. But no one could hear her except Slade, who glanced down at her.

"Tell us how he is controlling you," Cyborg pleaded. Robin turned his gaze toward his large robotic friend.

"Just runaway, Robin. Just turn and runaway," Raven whispered.

"What is he threatening you with?" Cyborg pressed.

Robin hung his head again and slowly lifted his hand to his belt. "Raven," was all he said as he pulled an explosive free and threw it at the ground to mask his escape.

Slade pressed a button and the screen went black. He turned to face Raven, his hands clasped behind his back. Raven's eyes widened in horror as he took a step towards her.

"No," Raven stepped back, away from him, clutching her arms to her chest.

Slade reached a hand out and grabbed Raven by the upper arm. He squeezed her thin limb in his iron grip and yanked her closer to him. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away as he leaned down to her.

"I would be lying if I said that I'm not going to enjoy this, Raven. But I am not the cause of this, am I?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked up into Slade's single blue eye glaring at her from his mask.

"Robin had his orders, but he couldn't follow them, not even for you. Now you must suffer Robin's punishments."

"No!" Raven struggled and twisted in Slade's grip as he drug her out of the room. Slade pulled her along effortlessly, as she fought to free herself.

"Without your powers, you are just a little girl, helpless to stop me," Slade looked down at Raven as he walked down the hall to another room.

He opened the large steel door and shoved Raven in ahead of him. She stumbled and then fell to her hands and knees. She wasted no time in spinning around and scrambling backwards, locking her eyes on Slade.

He watched her as he stepped towards her. He saw her eyes glance around the room before settling back on him.

There was a fire burning in a giant hearth at one end of the large room and a sink at the other end next to a row of cabinets. Scattered about the room were various contraptions and tables and chairs with shackles that looked like they came right out of a medieval dungeon.

She managed to get to her feet as she continued to move back, away from him. She came in contact with the wall behind her and braced herself against it as Slade came up to stand in front of her. He leaned in, placing a hand on the wall just above her head.

"Really Raven, I thought you had better control of your emotions. Yet, you are so overwhelmed with fear that I can smell it radiating off your body," Slade's voice betrayed his amusement.

Raven clenched her teeth when she realized Slade was right. Without her powers, she didn't have to worry about her emotions getting out of control and she wasn't trying to control them. She tried now. She closed her eyes and calmed herself like she had done so many times before.

"That's better," Slade purred into her ear. His breath blowing against the silky strands of hair hanging around her neck. He reached a hand up to the clasp at her throat and released her cloak. She flinched when he pulled it from her body and then he gently hung it on one of the many hooks sticking out from the wall.

"Stop toying with me and just get it over with," Raven said, opening her eyes and staring at Slade defiantly.

Slade chuckled as he stood to his full height, towering above her. "Hmm, I did miss that defiant streak of yours that came from the arrogance of being able to wield such a frightening power. But, you know what I miss the most about you Raven? Those beautiful red symbols that ran up and down your body." Slade trailed his fingertips from her shoulders down her arms, to her wrists where he wrapped his fingers around her in a painful grip. "Let's try and make some new ones, shall we?"

Ravens eyes widened and she gasped as Slade pulled her from the wall and dragged her to the center of the room. He reached up and pulled down on some shackles that dangled from chains in the ceiling. He clasped one of Raven's wrists and then the other in the cold metal cuffs.

Raven watched Slade as he walked to the doorway where there was a crank on the wall. With one hand on the lever, he turned the crank and Raven's arms were pulled out to the sides and she was lifted up off the ground. Slade stopped when her toes were dangling just above the concrete floor.

He walked over to the hearth and knelt down. "Robin will be back soon. Let's make this quick," he said as he pulled a thin metal rod out of the fire and turned toward Raven.

Raven shook her head and screamed as Slade approached her with the glowing, red-hot branding iron.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin ran away from the sounds of his friends choking on the smoke that helped to mask his escape. He leapt across the rooftops and forced himself to run even faster. Tears stung his eyes and he had to clench his teeth to stifle a sob.

Robin stopped in an alleyway, cloaked in darkness. He leaned his back against the wall as the tears in his eyes streamed down his face. He fought the sobs stabbing his chest, before his anguish finally overwhelmed him and he let his breath escape in a shudder from his throat with a painful cry. He sank down, burying his face in his hands as he cried.

His friends were willing to fight for him. They would risk their very lives to save him. It was torture being right there with them and not being able to explain anything. He hated that look on their faces that they all tried to hide, the brief flash of a thought that wondered if Robin was still their friend.

He would have given anything to be able to tell them what he had been through. To explain about the scars on his face and the bruises on his body. A sickening image of Slade standing over him, guiding Robin's movements by a fist in his hair, flashed through his mind and he shuddered. Well, he couldn't tell his team about everything.

But, he wished he could have told them about Raven and why he was wearing Slade's stupid fucking orange and black uniform again. But what would he say? It was his fault that all this was happening. He let Slade manipulate him into putting the collar on Raven. He helped trap her. Now he does whatever Slade tells him to do to protect her.

Slade's warning rang out in his thoughts, "..._I will permanently mar Raven so every time you look at her, you will be reminded of your failure. Do not disobey me._"

Robin lifted his head smacking the back of it against the wall behind him. He fucked up. He tried to stay cold, he tried to attack his friends as if he were really trying to hurt them. He tried to focus on his hate and anger and take it all out on the Titans, but he felt so guilty. The look on Starfire's face made him want to rip his heart out. They were so worried and when he saw how hurt and lost they were, he felt like he owed it to them to tell them something.

"Raven," Robin said her name allowed, reenacting the moment when he betrayed Raven's safety. Maybe Slade didn't see what happened. Maybe Robin was in an area where Slade didn't have a good camera angle, or any cameras at all, for that matter. Robin's com link was silent during the whole battle. If Slade was watching, wouldn't he have shouted at him for disobeying orders?

Robin slowly stood from the wall. There was a crash of thunder above him and simultaneously the sky seemed to rip open as a torrent of rain fell down around him. Robin lifted his face up to the sky, letting the cold drops wash away his tears.

Now the Titans knew that his and Raven's disappearance was somehow linked to Slade. Hopefully they will be able to use that information to rescue them, since he couldn't seem to come up with a reasonable plan. Maybe he could help them by leaving messages for them to find. There would be hell to pay if Slade found out about it, though.

But, he didn't have time to worry about this now. He let out a heavy sigh and started walking back to Slade's compound.

~oOo~

Robin wandered through the hallways, water dripping from him as he walked. He made his way to the control room. Slade was standing in front of his computer screens working on some complicated math formulas. He turned to face Robin as the boy approached, glaring down at him angrily.

Without a word he held a gloved hand out to Robin. Robin pulled the dry disc out of a protected compartment in his belt. He put the disc in Slade's waiting palm.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked warily. "Master?"he quickly added, almost forgetting Slade's appellation. He glanced around, hoping Slade didn't know the details of his encounter with the Titans.

Slade tucked the disc into a compartment on his belt and then swung that same hand back around, striking Robin in the face, sending him flying.

"I gave you simple instructions, Robin," Slade said as he walked over to the boy who was staggering to his feet.

"I followed your instructions!" Robin yelled, frantically backing away from the larger male.

"Do not insult me, Robin," Slade's knee came up into the boy's stomach, knocking the air out of him. "You spoke to them."

Robin coughed and gasped for air. "How could you possibly have cameras in every corner of..." Robin's question was cut off by a kick to the jaw.

"I keep an eye on you constantly, so to speak," Slade knelt down and ran his fingers through Robin's wet hair. Robin turned to roll away, but was stopped when Slade clenched a fist full of his hair and lifted him to his feet.

Robin took the opportunity to sweep his boot around and kick Slade in the ribs. Slade released his hair and stumbled to the side.

"You're going to pay for that, Robin!" Slade's eye narrowed dangerously and Robin's eyes widened with fear in response.

Slade lunged at the boy with unbelievable speed. He brought his armored fists, one after the other, down onto Robin's face and body. Robin tried to fight back. He tried to strike at Slade during any opportunity, but Slade was able to block and counter every one of Robin's moves. Water, spit, and blood droplets flew from Robin's body with Slade's every strike. Finally Robin quit fighting back and resorted to just trying to protect himself with his hands.

"Stop cowering and fight!" Slade ordered as he kicked out at Robin.

Robin's arm shot up to block the kick, that would have surely broken a few ribs, and when Slade's boot connected with his forearm, a sickening crack sounded through the room. Robin yelled out as he was thrown back from the blow and he landed on his back. He cradled his broken arm against his chest and growled through his clenched teeth from the pain.

He heard Slade's heavy foot steps coming for him and he tried to get up, but was only successful in rolling over onto his stomach. He was in so much pain and just felt so tired. His body couldn't take much more. He began to pull himself across the floor with one hand to try and get away.

"How pitiful, Robin, trying to crawl away from me," Slade bent down and grabbed his ankle.

"Slade, please... stop..." Robin whimpered as Slade's grip tightened around his ankle.

"Beg all you want, but I won't stop." he pulled Robin back with a hard yank and threw him into the wall.

Robin groaned and pushed himself up to sit with his back against the wall. His left eye was almost swollen shut and there was blood streaming down his face from his nose and other cuts across his face. He held his broken arm as he tried to take in shallow breaths through the pain of his bruised ribs.

"You're a mess," Slade came to stand over Robin, stopping when his boots were on either side of the boy's legs. "and _I _haven't a scratch on me. I'm very disappointed in you," he glared down at Robin disdainfully.

Robin looked up into the impassive black and orange mask. "You are... going to... kill me," Robin managed to gasp out the words.

Slade reached down for the boy's throat and clenched his fingers around Robin's slender neck. He lifted his groaning apprentice to his feet and held him against the wall by his throat.

"Maybe I should kill you," Slade's eye narrowed with the threat, "since you insist on defying me at every possible chance you get. I've been patient with you Robin, but you still resist me."

"Would you do any less if you were me, Slade?" Robin challenged, not really caring if he made Slade any angrier at this point.

"If I were you, Robin, I would have already slit my throat and taken over control of this compound."

"Don't tempt me," Robin rasped out spitefully, even though he knew that he could never be so ruthless, he would never take another life, even if it were Slade's. The fingers around his throat loosened and he had to brace himself against the wall. He hadn't realized that Slade had been holding him upright the whole time until he almost fell on his face.

"Come with me," Slade said as he turned and walked toward the door.

Robin looked down at his feet. After the beating he just took he wasn't even sure how he was able to stand on his own. Slade always seemed to know exactly where to strike him so that he hurt him without completely immobilizing him. He willed his boot to lift and take the first step. Slowly, he stumbled after Slade.

Slade continued down the hall seemingly oblivious to Robin's pain. He finally came to a stop at a doorway where he turned to watch Robin struggling to come to him. Robin leaned against the wall for support as he walked, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Slade waited silently as Robin slowly came to stand in front of him.

Slade stared down at the broken boy and listened to his labored breathing for a moment. Robin glanced up into Slade's single eye. He shifted uncomfortably under the man's scrutinizing gaze. He hated it when Slade just stood there like this, staring at him. He felt like Slade was somehow boring into his mind, reading his thoughts.

This was just another way Slade displayed his authority over his apprentice, however small the act seemed. Slade smirked behind his mask when Robin dropped his gaze.

"There is someone who is dying to see you, Robin," Slade grabbed the boy's shoulder and shoved him into the room ahead of him. Robin yelped in pain when he crashed to the floor.

"Robin?" Raven's voice rasped weakly.

Robin's head snapped up towards the voice. "No," he whispered at what he saw. Raven was suspended from chains. Her sleeves were torn from her arms and her top was torn down the middle of her chest. Robin could make out Slade's symbol, burned into Raven's wrists.

"What did you do to her?" Robin yelled at Slade, forgetting about the stabbing pain that radiated through his body from his injuries.

Slade made his way toward Robin and picked the boy up by his good wrist. He twisted that wrist behind Robin's back and forced him closer to Raven. "You don't like it? I'm crushed. I was rather proud of my handy work," Slade teased.

Slade reached toward Raven and pulled the left side of her torn top away, revealing her left breast. Slade's letter "S" was burned into the soft swell of her chest, starting just above her taught nipple and ending near her collar bone. Raven blushed and turned her face away as Slade and Robin gazed at the brand upon her bare flesh.

Slade brushed the backs of his gloved fingers down the side of her tender breast. "This one is my favorite," Slade commented, provoking a growl and a struggle from Robin. He laughed in Robin's ear and then moved the irate teen around to Raven's back.

Slade pulled the torn material aside, showing Robin the larger symbol burned into the lower half of Raven's back. Then he pointed out the symbols on Raven's shoulders and on her inner wrists and both sides of her ankles.

"You monster," Robin seethed with anger. Slade wrenched Robin's wrist higher up his back, causing his shoulders and head to arch back and press against his captor. Slade put his mouth right at Robin's ear, brushing the cold metal mask against Robin's heated skin.

"This is your fault, Robin. You were warned. You had your orders and I was _very_ clear about the consequences if you disobeyed me._ You _put Raven through this unnecessary torture."

"I didn't mean for... if I had known..."

"What, Robin, that the punishment would have been so severe? So you disobeyed me, you took the chance, thinking that I would just rough her up a bit? You knew she would suffer, no matter the level, but you went against my orders anyway... And you call me the monster," Slade shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Robin looked up into his friend's angry glare. Raven closed her eyes and didn't answer.

Slade pulled Robin away from Raven. He lead him toward the door and marched him down the hallway. Occasionally he twisted Robin's wrist, causing the boy to yell out in pain. They came to Robin's room and Slade shoved him inside.

"You are grounded, young man," Slade glared down at Robin who was cradling his broken arm with the hand that Slade just twisted into a sprain. "No more missions for you until you have learned your lesson."

"Don't ridicule me," Robin demanded.

"Meanwhile, Raven and I have the rest of your punishment to finish," Slade said as he turned.

"Slade, wait! No, don't hurt Raven anymore. Please, Master," Robin pleaded.

Slade tilted his head and brought his fist to his chin as if in thought. "Hmm," he pondered for a moment, "No." The door slid shut leaving Robin alone in complete darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I just wanted to clarify that back in chapter 8, Slade did not rape Robin. I know I left it all up to everyone's imaginations to finish what went on between the two when Raven left the room, but it is important that I clarify that Robin only took Raven's place, on his knees, to spare her from having to suck Slade off. Sorry about that if that chapter was misleading.

So, now to continue on with the story. I'm picking things up right where I left off in the last chapter...

~oOo~

Raven lifted her gaze to meet Slade's when he entered the room. She peered at him through the strands of her dark hair that hung in front of her face. She watched him with a weary expression as he walked towards her.

Slade stopped when he was mere inches from her limp form. Her head was level with his chest and she struggled to keep her head up and her gaze locked with his. He watched her in silence, staring down at her pale face for a moment before reaching a hand out to grip her chin.

Slade tilted her head up and brushed the remaining strands of hair from her face with his other hand. Raven's violet eyes were half closed as she fought to keep consciousness. Slade moved his hand up to lift her lids with a thumb, opening each eye to test her pupils' dilation.

Raven was barely aware of Slade's movements as he lowered her head and then began unlocking the cuffs at her wrists. She felt Slade's arm wrap around her back to hold her up as he released her. Slade bent down to slip his other arm behind her legs and then he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms against his chest.

"No," Raven said with a weak voice. She lifted her hand to push against Slade's chest, but there was no strength in her protests. Instead her hand just slid down his chest to fall limply into her lap.

"Save your strength," Slade said as he carried her from the room.

Raven closed her eyes and settled into the warmth of Slade's body. She didn't realize how cold she was until she was pressed against his heat. She started to shiver against him and her teeth began to chatter. Slade looked down at her as she trembled in his arms. She was paler than usual and although she was shivering, there were beads of sweat forming above her brow.

Slade carried her to the infirmary. He walked to one of the beds and gently sat her down on the edge. He held her shoulders to keep her upright. Raven opened her eyes and looked up at Slade, wondering why he wouldn't let her just lay down.

Slade moved his hands down to grip the shreds of material hanging between Raven's breasts. He carefully pulled the two sides apart, ripping the remnants of her clothing right down the middle all the way down between her legs where he tore the seams apart and pulled it away from her body.

A fresh wave of adrenaline flooded Raven's system as Slade stripped her naked, leaving her sitting in only her blue cotton panties. Raven crossed her arms over her chest, and yelped when she touched the symbols burnt into her left breast and wrists.

Slade met Raven's terrified gaze. "Calm down, child. I am not going to hurt you." Slade let his eye drop down her small figure and then glide back up to her face. "At least, not until you have had some time to heal."

Raven watched fearfully as Slade straightened to his full height and then turned to take the pieces of dark blue material to the trash can. She felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and she took in a deep breath to calm herself as much as possible.

Slade walked over to one of the cabinets and began pulling things out and setting them on a metal tray. Raven kept her eyes locked on the back of him as he worked, even though she was wavering from side to side, ready to collapse on the bed.

"Lay down, Raven," Slade said as he lifted the tray and carried it to the small table next to the bed. Slade paused to look at her when she didn't move. She remained sitting, watching him. Slade's eye narrowed and she flinched as if he was about to strike her.

Raven looked down at the bed and then moved her arms from her chest so she could slowly lower herself down. She pulled her feet up and then managed to find a comfortable position on her side. The sheet felt cool against her bare skin and she began shivering again.

Slade tore open several packages and then he picked up a needle to start an IV. Raven remained as calm as possible and watched as Slade quickly worked on her arm and within seconds he was hanging a clear bag of saline from a hook above her bed that fed her body through the tube taped to her arm.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep," Slade said as he lifted a syringe from the tray. He didn't bother waiting for Raven to acknowledge his words as he stuck the needle into a port on her IV tube and pushed the plunger down.

Slade turned around and went to a different cabinet where he pulled out a thin blanket. He unfolded it and pulled it over Raven, covering her naked form.

Slade glared down at Raven. "This blanket will not stick to your wounds. It is imperative that you stay under it. Your body is losing much of it's heat through your burns. If you need anything, just call for me. I will be watching you."

Raven's eyes were closed, but she nodded slightly. She didn't hear Slade leave or notice that the lights shut off as the drug began to take effect and she fell asleep.

~oOo~

Robin tossed and turned for hours, unable to sleep because of the pain of his broken arm and his worry for Raven. His face was bruised and cut and his eye was swollen shut, but he was clean, having showered before trying to get some sleep. He managed to shower in the dark, which wasn't that difficult considering how well he knew his room. He also washed his uniform in the sink and laid it out flat on the floor. Within minutes, the strange material was dry and Robin pulled it on and then laid down on his bed.

He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling through tired eyes, when his door slid open and the dim light flickered on. Slade's figure filled the doorway and Robin turned his head slightly to meet the man's gaze.

Slade stepped into Robin's room and came to stand at the side of his bed. Robin sat up and leaned his back against the wall, laying his broken forearm on his thigh, which was now mostly covered in a dark shade of purple.

Slade took in the image of his apprentice and suddenly let out a small chuckle. Robin had gone to bed with his hair wet and now the boy's black hair was smashed flat on one side and sticking out all over the place everywhere else. Robin didn't find any of this amusing. He resisted the urge to ask Slade what the hell he thought was so funny by clenching his teeth.

"Rough night, Robin?" Slade asked, a trace of amusement in his tone.

"Slept great. Thanks for asking," Robin retorted.

"None of this had to happen, Robin," Slade spoke calmly.

"I know," Robin said, dropping his gaze to his broken arm.

"You made a mistake."

"I _know_," Robin snapped at Slade.

"Raven is suffering because of your disobedience."

"I know damn it!" Robin shouted angrily, meeting Slade's gaze.

Slade stood unmoving, staring down at Robin. Robin's expression softened as his anger melted away and was replaced with guilt.

"I won't let it happen again, Master," Robin said as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

Slade gave a quick nod. "Come. I'll have to set that break."

Robin stood and followed Slade from his room, limping after the large man. Everything hurt, but nothing compared to the pain of knowing that he had betrayed Raven. She would have to live with Slade's symbol burned all over her body because of him.

"Raven is resting in the infirmary," Slade said as they walked through the hall. "Since you are the one who put her there, you will be the one to care for her until she heals."

Robin nodded his head, afraid to use his voice at that moment.

"You will change her IV fluids and administer her medication. You must keep her warm. Burn victims can get hypothermic very quickly. When you lose the outer surface of your skin you lose the ability to regulate your own body temperature. Do not give her anything to drink or eat for the next 12 hours." Slade suddenly stopped and Robin almost crashed into him, halting mere inches behind the man.

Slade spun around and leaned down to get in the boy's face. "No matter how hungry or thirsty she is, you will not give her _anything_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," Robin answered obediently, remembering what happened the last time he snuck Raven food and then subsequently failed at an escape attempt. Robin's face flushed and his hands trembled when the memory of taking Slade inside his mouth flooded his thoughts.

"Good." Slade noticed the boy's reaction and smiled behind his mask. Robin was learning.

Slade turned and started down the hall again. Robin swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the sickening memories from his thoughts and then hurried after Slade, but this time he kept a little more distance between them.

~oOo~

Robin sat on the edge of one of the beds in the back of the infirmary. Slade had pulled a curtain closed around Raven so they wouldn't disturb her as she slept. Robin stared across the room at the curtain, wishing he could see through it and make sure Raven was alright.

Slade was standing next to Robin eyeing some x-rays of his arm. He pulled the black film down from the light box on the wall and then put another one up that showed a different angle of the break. Slade turned his head to glance at Robin. The boy looked positively haggard.

Slade sighed. "You have a minor displaced fracture of your radius. It should be fairly easy to set the bones," Slade turned around and went to a drawer where he pulled out a splint and ace bandages.

Robin looked down at his swollen, bruised arm. It was bearable the way it was as long as he didn't move it or touch it. At this point, after suffering through the pain of the break for the past unknown amount of hours, he didn't want to mess with it.

Robin thought of asking for a shot of that pain medication Slade was giving to Raven, he thought of suggesting that Raven could heal his arm sometime next week when she was feeling better, he even thought of telling Slade to just leave his arm alone and let it heal all crippled, but he didn't say anything. Slade was going to do what Slade wanted to do and Robin would only look childish and weak if he didn't take it all without protest.

Slade returned, setting the items on the bed next to Robin. Robin watched Slade's large hands work to open the packages and then he reached one of those hands for Robin's broken arm.

Robin grit his teeth when Slade grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm straight. Slade pressed the splint under Robin's arm, along his radius. Robin growled through his clenched teeth at the pain and gripped the edge of the bed in his fist.

"Now for the fun part," Slade's voice was low and dark. "Control yourself, Robin. You wouldn't want to wake Raven with your screams."

Robin held his breath and pressed his lips together as Slade positioned his hands around Robin's arm. Without warning, Slade applied pressure, squeezing his hands tight, pushing down with his thumbs, and twisting slightly to align the bones.

Robin groaned loudly through his clamped lips and quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth to help stifle the sound. Slade squeezed his arm even tighter with one hand as he used the other hand to start wrapping the bandage around his arm and splint.

Robin whined behind his hand as Slade worked. The pain was sickening and Robin was thankful his stomach was empty or he would have surely puked by now. Tears streamed of their own accord down his cheeks from the agonizing throb in his arm.

"Very good, Robin," Slade said as he finished and fastened the clips to hold the bandage in place. "Although your whining sets my teeth on edge, you managed to keep it to a minimum, so I won't fault you for it. You are just a _kid_, after all." Slade chuckled.

"Bastard," Robin gasped out angrily between panting breaths.

Slade reached over and flicked Robin's bandaged arm. "What was that?"

"Thank you, Master," Robin replied quickly as he laid his hand over the spot of burning pain that Slade inflicted. Robin's stomach rolled and he felt dizzy.

"That's better. Now come with me." Slade turned and headed for the door.

Robin slid down off the side of the bed to stand on shaking legs. He wanted to follow Slade out of the room, but he couldn't do it. His vision blurred and his body suddenly became to heavy to hold up as he collapsed to his knees.

"Slade?" Robin called out weakly.

Slade turned just in time to see Robin fall forward as he passed out on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh and walked back over to the boy. He squatted down next to his pale apprentice and scooped him up in his arms. He turned and carried him from the infirmary and out into the hallway.

Slade was surprised at how frail the boy felt in his arms. He was almost as light as Raven and just as thin. Robin always acted so strong, but in reality he was small and fragile, well compared to Slade. He studied the boy's face, gaunt and pale, covered in bruises and swollen cuts. Robin had a warriors spirit, and the boy's determination and ferocity overshadowed his small stature. Sometimes Slade forgot that he was still just a child.

Slade carried Robin through his compound. He was walking up a flight of stone steps when Robin began to stir. The boy moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Slade, he blinked a couple of times, his forehead wrinkled as he frowned in confusion. Then his good eye widened in surprise and his arms and legs shot out.

"What the hell?! Put me down!" Robin shouted as he squirmed, frantically trying to pull himself out of Slade's arms.

Slade stopped and let Robin's feet drop to the next step above his. Robin wobbled a little and brought his hand to his forehead. He still didn't feel good, but he could certainly walk on his own. He lifted his boot to the next step up and a wave of dizziness hit him causing him to stagger back.

Robin felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder to steady him. He jerked his shoulder away and glared back at Slade, still extremely embarrassed that Slade had carried him. "I don't need your help," he snapped angrily and started climbing the stairs.

Slade reached out for Robin's wrist and yanked the teen back around to face him. He leaned down putting his mask right in Robin's face. He kept a tight grip on the boy's arm. "Would you rather I had let you fall down the stairs?"

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I would rather fall down the stairs than accept your help," he seethed.

"No, Robin. I would never allow you to waste your death in such a manner. If your neck ever snaps it will be by my hands, not because you are too full of pride to admit it when you are weak. But, do not mistake _my_ help for mercy, boy." Slade released Robin's arm and marched past him up the stairs.

Robin turned to follow. He didn't really care if Slade showed him mercy or not, as long as the man kept his hands off of him. He followed Slade up to the top of the stairs. The air was warmer and Robin figured they must be closer to the surface.

"Where are we going?" Robin's curiosity got the better of him.

"We're two floors up from the infirmary. I need to show you where the kitchen is so you can feed yourself while you and Raven take some time to heal."

"Ha! I knew it! You _do_ eat!" Robin didn't mean to sound so excited about it.

Slade tilted his head. "You are quite the detective, aren't you," Slade's tone was flat and unimpressed.

"Wait, you have a kitchen? I was starving and you had a kitchen here? You made me steal food to feed me and Raven and you had food here the whole time?" Robin stopped walking and stared in disbelief at Slade.

Slade stopped and turned to the side to glare at Robin. "Yes," Slade answered with a hiss and then he walked through a doorway leaving Robin gaping in the hall.

Robin walked up to the doorway and stepped around the corner into the bright room. The kitchen was huge and surprisingly beautiful. All of the appliances were stainless steel and the counter tops were black marble. There was an island with a sink in the center and a couple of dark wooden bar stools tucked under the edge of the counter. The cupboards all matched the dark color of the stools.

"You will find everything you need in here to prepare meals for you and Raven." Slade walked over to the huge metal fridge and pulled the double doors open. "You will need to improve your eating habits if you ever want to develop any muscle on that scrawny body of yours. You won't find any junk food here." Robin walked over to peer into the giant fridge from behind Slade. His stomach growled and his mouth watered at the sight of the over-stocked shelves.

Slade closed the doors and turned to face Robin. His eye narrowed as he glared down at his apprentice. His body tensed and his muscles flexed as his demeanor changed from relaxed to threatening. Power and danger emanated from Slade's body.

He took a slow, controlled step towards Robin and Robin's eyes widened with fear as he took a step back.

"When can Raven eat?" Slade asked.

"In 12 hours," Robin answered.

Slade took another couple steps toward Robin. "And what floor are we on?"

Robin took a few more steps back. "The second floor up from the infirmary."

"And do you feel the need to discover what else is on this floor?" Slade took two more steps, forcing Robin back until he was pressed against the wall behind him.

"Should I?" Robin asked, unsure how to answer. He glanced to the left preparing to slip away from the side.

Slade slammed his hand against the wall right next to Robin's face, blocking his escape. Robin jumped and instinctively turned his head to the other side to get away, but Slade already had his other hand pressed against the wall there too. Robin was trapped. His worried gaze snapped back up to stare at Slade.

Slade leaned in closer to Robin, his arms flexing to support his weight as he bent down to Robin's level. Robin clenched his teeth, wishing that he could take this opportunity to strike out at all of Slade's vulnerable points, but knowing that he was in no position to fight the man right now.

"You will not explore any other areas beyond this kitchen," Slade's voice was quiet, but saturated with malice.

"Yes, Master," Robin answered obediently, knowing that it was not a good idea to test Slade's patience.

"You may come and go as you please, but you are only to go from here to Raven."

Robin swallowed, "My room?" he asked.

"No. It will be easier for me to keep track of you if you are limited to the kitchen and the infirmary."

"I understand," Robin nodded.

"Robin, I expect you to obey me, but part of me is hoping that you don't." Slade smirked when Robin's eyebrow shot up in question. Slade continued, "I have the most delicious punishment planned for you if you disobey my orders. So, I'll leave it up to you, whether or not you want to find out what it is."

Robin winced at Slade's threat. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Slade's voice sent a chill down Robin's spine. The man stood, retracting his arms, causing his armor to flash under the bright lights. "Hurry and eat, then return to Raven." Slade clasped his hands behind his back.

Robin stayed pressed against the wall, watching Slade warily as if the man was about to attack him at any moment.

"Seeing as to how you will be out of commission for a while, I will have to hire out another servant to do my dirty work for me. I will be preoccupied with my work, but keep in mind, I am always watching."

Robin gave a quick nod and without another word, Slade turned and left the room.

Robin released the breath he was holding and his shoulders slumped as he visibly relaxed. "Damn scarey bastard," Robin said as he took a step towards the fridge.

"And don't you forget it!" Slade's voice yelled back at him, echoing through the hallway outside the kitchen.

Robin slapped his hand to his forehead as he silently reprimanded himself for thinking out loud within earshot of Slade.

~oOo~

This last chapter was kind of just filler. Sorry it wasn't too exciting, but I am setting things up for more excitement later. Review if you like it or if you saw anything that needs fixing.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, it took me forever, but here is the next chapter. I am almost done with the chapter after this one, so hopefully I will have it up in a couple days, but don't hold your breath.

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please leave a comment if you see anything that needs changing, if you like it, or if you have a question. I'm open to any kind of review.

Thanks for reading!

~oOo~

Robin sat in an uncomfortable metal chair next to Raven's bed, watching her sleep. He had eaten way too much food and now his stomach was so full it was aching. His arm was throbbing in its splint helping to add to his discomfort. But Robin gladly accepted his physical pain. He deserved it after what he did to Raven.

Robin sighed and closed his eyes as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Deep down he knew this is what Slade wanted. Slade wanted him to feel guilty for disobeying orders, but even knowing this, Robin still couldn't help blaming himself.

"You look terrible," Raven's flat tone broke the silence in the room and interrupted Robin's thoughts.

Robin opened his eyes in surprise and dropped his hand. Raven was watching him from her pillow. She pulled the blanket up higher over her bare shoulder. Robin gave Raven a small smile of relief that she was awake and that she was speaking to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Raven averted her eyes before she answered, "When I was a little girl, before I was strong enough to keep my father out of my dreams, he used to come to me when I slept. He wanted me to accept my fate as his portal, and he was angry that I was trying to resist the evil within me. When I would fight him, when I would refuse him, he would set me on fire and watch me burn and no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't let me wake up and he wouldn't let the flames go out. I would beg him to let me die, the pain was so terrible, but he would just stand over me, watching. Only when I finally couldn't take it anymore, when I finally gave in and cried out that I was his portal and my life held no other purpose than to serve him, would he smile at me and let me wake up. Well, right now I'm not in as much pain as I felt inside those nightmares, but I feel as bad as I did when I woke up screaming from them."

"Raven..." Robin's voice was heavy with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Raven met Robin's gaze. "Robin, I've never told anyone about those dreams before, but I'm telling you because you need to understand that it's not your fault. Slade is threatening to use my powers to take over the world, just like my father did. He is tormenting us to strip us of our hope to weaken our resistence, the same as my father, but we can't give up. Even though I knew I would suffer in my nightmares, I never gave up and I always fought my father, no matter how much he hurt me or how hopeless and scared I knew I would feel when I finally woke up."

"But Raven..." Robin trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was going to say, not wanting to admit that he had to give up to protect her, that he had to obey Slade's every command and become his apprentice.

"I see it in your eyes Robin. You are losing faith in yourself. Please, never lose that faith because of me. My existence is a curse and it always will be because of the evil inside of me that attracts others who would use me as a weapon, like Trigon and Slade. I don't blame you for what Slade did. You were only being you. You must break the rules and disobey Slade and fight his control over you. I would rather sacrifice myself to give you the chance to break free of Slade, than to let him use me to break you."

Robin stared into Raven's violet eyes for a moment before half a smile cracked across his face. "Thanks, Raven. You reminded me of why I am who I am."

"Sometimes we all need a little reminding every now and again. It was you who restored my faith in myself before I was able to defeat my father," a shadow of a smile touched Raven's pale lips.

"Don't say that your existence is a curse. I'm glad you're here."

"You say that now, Robin, but when Slade has control of my powers you're going to wish I had never been born."

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'll figure something out by then. I think," Robin answered uncertainly.

Raven smiled encouragingly up at him and then suddenly her expression grew pained and she frowned.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Robin was worried.

"I'm fine, I just suddenly _really _need to use the restroom," Raven moved to sit up, making sure the blanket was wrapped snugly around her bare shoulders. She winced from the pain of her skin moving and pulling around her healing wounds.

Robin stood up and moved his chair back so Raven would have more room. Gently, he reached for the curve of her elbow under the blanket and helped her step down from the bed. Raven stuck her arm out from the front of the blanket and looked down at the IV taped over her vein. She followed the tube with her eyes, up to the hanging pouch of fluid.

Robin's eyes settled on the burn at her wrist and he felt a pang of regret stab through him. He swallowed back the apology on his tongue and instead reached for the bag of fluid.

"I'll carry this," he offered with a smile.

Raven gave a small nod of thanks and turned to hobble toward the restroom at the back of the infirmary. The pain medication had almost completely worn off and she was feeling the pain of her burns throbbing as she walked.

They passed by the bed where Slade had worked on Robin's arm. The x-ray films and wrappers from the splint were scattered across the bed. Raven stopped and reached for one of the black films and held it in front of her face.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"I blocked a kick," Robin answered, simply.

"Does he always kick you hard enough to break bones?" Raven set the film down and walked up to the restroom doorway.

"No, he usually goes pretty easy on me. Not that I'm defending the prick , or anything," Robin smirked.

Raven moved over to the toilet. Robin set the bag of fluid on the back of the toilet and then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him so Raven could have some privacy. The toilet flushed and then Raven washed her hands in the sink, before she opened the door.

Raven handed the bag of fluid to Robin and then she raised one of her eyebrows. "You look ridiculous, have you seen yourself?"

"What?" Robin stepped to the side to stand in front of the mirror through the doorway. He flinched back at his reflection when he saw his unruly hair. "Damn it, that's why Slade was laughing. Immature jerk." Robin muttered angrily as he ran his fingers through the mess of his hair trying to smooth it down.

"Is he doing your hair now too?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Robin laughed. "No, my hair was wet when I laid down. Slade came to get me a while later and he laughed and I didn't know why at the time. I guess I must look pretty ridiculous," Robin helped Raven back over to her bed.

"Slade laughed?" Raven asked, only to make idle conversation.

"No, not really. You know, it's more of an evil chuckle, I guess."

"I hate his evil chuckle," Raven sat on the edge of her bed with her blanket wrapped around her.

Robin walked over to the counter. "I found this laying here. Slade must have left it for you. It's a tube of burn gel. It says it heals burns faster and it has a topical analgesic," Robin raised an enticing eyebrow at Raven.

"Why not," Raven said dryly. Robin handed the tube to her and then his cheeks reddened and he turned his back to her.

Raven blushed too as she let the blanket fall from her shoulders. She unscrewed the cap and started dabbing the gel onto the burn over her left breast. The skin around the edges was red and cracking and the burn itself was oozing plasma through her charred uneven flesh. Touching the ugly burn was making Raven nauseated and was aggravating the wound so it started hurting even worse.

Raven eased down onto her pillow, on her side, and pulled her blanket up to cover her body. "I can't do it. It's making me sick," Raven closed her eyes trying to fight back the urge to vomit.

Robin turned around. He reached for the tube next to Raven. "I can do it for you," he offered. Raven nodded her head, but didn't open her eyes.

Robin moved around the bed to stand behind Raven. He carefully lifted the blanket, revealing the larger "S" shaped burn that covered her lower back. He gently applied the gel to her wound, barely touching the swollen, angry flesh, before he let the blanket drop back down to cover her.

Robin carefully worked on each of Raven's burns in silence, letting Raven rest, hoping that she was at least comforted a little by his gentle touch. He didn't want her to suffer anymore.

When he was finished he put the cap back on the tube and set it on the counter. He quietly opened a drawer and pulled out the bottle of pain medication and a syringe. Once he got the syringe ready, he walked over to Raven's IV line and injected the medication into the port.

He yawned and disposed of the needle and then he went over to the bed next to Raven and laid down. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

~oOo~

The twelve hours that Robin and Raven spent together in the infirmary were rather relaxing. Raven slept most of the time and when she was awake they would talk or he would help her when she needed to get up, before he would apply more burn gel on her wounds and then give her another dose of her pain med and she would fall asleep again.

Robin made frequent visits to the kitchen where he stuffed himself senseless and then he would go back to sleep it off next to Raven. By the time twelve hours had gone by, Robin felt quite refreshed. Who knew a day of eating and sleeping was all he needed to rejuvenate?

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked Raven as he helped her get back into bed after using the restroom.

"Has it been twelve hours already?" Raven was slightly surprised.

"Yes, but I think I should probably check in with Slade to be sure it's ok to make you something to eat."

"I wonder why he hasn't shown up to kick us when we're down," Raven pondered.

"Slade is psychotic, not irrational. I think he understood that we needed this time to ourselves to heal. I think he gave us a little space so we didn't go insane after what we just went through."

"Why does it sound like you are defending him again?" Raven accused with a raised brow.

"I'm just trying to figure him out," Robin ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "Rest. I'll be back in a bit."

"Good luck," Raven stated dryly as Robin left.

Robin walked slowly down the hallway, trying to gather his thoughts. He had enjoyed his time with Raven, not having to worry about Slade sending him on impossible missions, or having to deal with the man at all, for that matter. But this reprieve will soon be over and then he and Raven will have to face a greater threat. He had to stop Slade before the villain completed Raven's new suit and took control of her powers.

Robin stopped when he reached the entrance to Slade's control room. He glanced down to his broken arm, all expertly wrapped up in its splint. He took a calming breath and then walked into the room.

"What is it, apprentice?" Slade called out to Robin as the boy was stepping through the doorway.

Robin could see Slade standing next to the table near his computers. He approached the man tentatively. "I wanted to..." Robin trailed off when he realized there was someone else standing next to Slade. A white skull shaped mask was staring back at him, watching him approach.

"Red X? What are you doing here?" Robin was surprised that Slade had allowed the thief into his lair.

"What the hell?" Red X was momentarily stunned when he recognized that it was Robin dressed in Slade's colors. "Well, I'm a thief for hire so it's pretty easy to guess why _I'm _here. So what the hell are_ you_ doing here, kid?"

"I'm, uh..."

"He's my apprentice," Slade answered for Robin.

Robin glared at Slade and then turned his head away shamefully. Red caught the flash of disgrace before Robin hid it with a scowl.

"Is that true, kid? Did you change sides?" Red asked skeptically.

Robin met Red's gaze. "Yes, I left the Titans and joined up with Slade," he said with all the conviction he could muster.

"Why?" Red sounded a little disappointed.

"What does it matter? He's my Master now, and yours too, from the looks of things," Robin waved a hand down the length of Red to point out that he was taking orders from the villain as well. He was thoroughly irritated that Red X still hadn't changed his criminal ways.

"Hey, I've only been hired temporarily. I didn't sign my soul away," Red crossed his arms over his chest.

"How convenient for you," Robin glared.

"So all those times you'd preach about choosing to do the right thing, all that talk about deciding which path to walk down and all that, was just talk, huh?"

"I guess so," Robin turned his face away.

"Some hero," Red snorted. "I guess even _you_ can be bought for the right price."

Robin clenched his fist and let a small growl escape through his teeth. He glared up at Red angrily. "You're the one who's the sell out here," Robin seethed, taking a step closer to get in Red's face.

"Hey, I'm not in denial about which side I'm on," Red yelled at Robin as he planted his hand on the boy's chest and shoved him backwards to get him out of his face.

Robin stumbled back a few steps and then he leapt at Red with a shout of frustration. Robin's fist shot out, aiming for Red's face and Red was already countering the attack by bringing his leg up to kick Robin in his face.

Suddenly, Slade was there reaching out with lightning speed to grab Red's ankle in one hand and Robin's wrist with the other. He held the two boy's limbs in an iron grip, stopping them where they stood.

"I'm sensing a little animosity between the two of you," Slade looked from Robin, then to Red, who wobbled a little as he tried to balance on one leg.

Slade suddenly threw Red's leg up, causing the thief to have to follow the momentum of his limb and flip over backwards. Simultaneously, Slade yanked on Robin's arm, pulling him closer, and then he spun Robin around, twisted his arm up his back and shoved him in the opposite direction.

Robin stumbled forward to fall to his knees. He quickly stood up and turned back around to face Slade, rubbing his good arm with the hand of his broken arm. Red was rising from his knees as well from where he had landed after his back flip.

"Your behavior is unacceptable, apprentice," Slade scolded.

Robin glared at Slade. "I'm sorry, Master. Red X just has this way of getting under my skin," Robin defended his actions.

"Not one of his most endearing of qualities," Slade clasped his hands behind his back. "But, you still owe him an apology."

"What?! But he pushed me first!" Robin was infuriated.

"You got in my face!" Red countered.

"Enough!" Slade shouted. "This isn't a day care, Robin, now apologize." Slade commanded.

Robin growled through his teeth as he met Red's gaze. Red crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, waiting for Robin to apologize. He was oozing smugness.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting, Red X," Robin spit the words out through his clenched teeth.

"Good boy," Slade praised him and then he walked back over to his table where he was working.

"Can he play dead too?" Red asked Slade with a small laugh.

"X," Slade hissed out his nickname for the thief. "How would you like the ultimate lesson in playing dead."

"Right, sorry, I'll shut up now," Red walked up to Robin and extended his hand, hoping for a shake. "No hard feelings? We might end up working together sometime, you know?"

"Sure, whatever," Robin took Red's hand and gave it a quick shake.

"So what the hell happened to you, anyway?" Red asked as his eyes scanned over the bruises and cuts on Robin's face and the boy's splint.

Robin glanced past Red to where Slade was standing behind the thief. Slade shook his head 'no', warning Robin not to tell Red too much. Robin quickly shifted his gaze back to Red.

"I fell down the stairs," Robin stated flatly.

Red snorted, "If you say so, kid." Red crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face Slade. He wasn't buying any of this, but he wasn't about to bite the hand that feeds him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to collect my payment and get going."

"Robin, whatever you needed is going to have to wait until I'm finished here. Go back and wait for me." Slade ordered.

Robin gave a quick nod in response and then turned and walked out of the room. Red X watched him go as he stared in disbelief. He wondered what could have happened to change Robin so drastically.

~oOo~

Well, well, well... look who showed up. Red X will be popping up every now and again throughout the rest of the story. Well, unless I change the plot, but I doubt that will happen because I have already written the ending.

I'm sorry the Robin and Raven scene was so long. They were only supposed to talk for like half of a page, but I ended up writing a deeper scene between them. Sort of. I'm a Slade fan and I want more Slade, but Robin and Raven are part of the story too.

So, until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

Robin stormed down the hallway, heading for the stairs that led up to the kitchen. Raven was starving and he had made her wait twelve hours to eat, just as Slade commanded, so he wasn't about to make her wait any longer while Slade and that two-faced thief finished their business.

Robin sprinted up the stairs, enjoying the little bit of exercise. He bounded into the kitchen and then paused at the sink. He turned the cold water on and bent down to drink from the stream pouring out of the faucet. He smiled when he remembered how mad Alfred used to get at him when he caught Robin drinking right out of the faucet like this. Alfred had called him lazy, but Robin was just saving time that could be better spent on more important matters.

With a heavy sigh Robin turned the water off and went to the fridge. He pulled out everything he needed to make himself a sandwich, bread, mayo, four kinds of meat, and three different types of cheese. He stacked himself up a fat sandwich and then started chomping away at it while he looked around for something Raven might like.

He needed to bring her something light that would be easy on her stomach, but filling at the same time. He rummaged through a shelf of vegetables, and then through a shelf of fruit, but the thought of eating that stuff made his stomach turn, so he decided it wouldn't sit well with Raven either.

Scrambled eggs? Robin glanced at the stove. No, that would require cooking. Maybe a can of soup. Robin closed the fridge door and started hunting through the cupboards. He found a shelf full of cans of soup and then he found a bowl. He popped open the can and dumped it in and then spun around looking for a microwave. Robin frowned. There was no microwave in Slade's kitchen?!

"How can you have a compound full of all the latest technology, but no microwave?!" Robin shouted at the ceiling, through a mouthful of sandwich. He groaned and pulled a pot out to cook the soup.

"Hey kid," Red X's voice called out to him in a quiet whisper.

Robin spun around glancing around the room, but he couldn't see Red.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm using my suit's cloaking device so Slade's cameras can't see me."

Robin turned back to the pot on the stove before he whispered back, "you mean _my_ suit."

"Finders keepers," Red X taunted.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around up here?" Robin opened some drawers looking for a spoon, trying to act natural for the cameras.

"I tracked you up here after Slade dismissed me. I wanted to talk to you," Red's whisper moved around Robin as he circled around to the boy's other side. "I don't believe that you joined Slade willingly. I want to know what is going on."

"What difference does it make? You're on _his_ side," Robin whispered harshly and shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"No, I'm not. I'm on _my_ side. Always have been, always will be. I'm only working for Slade because he's paying me in xenothium and I can't get it anywhere else. So why are _you_ working for him?"

Robin swallowed and stirred the soup a few times. "Because he has Raven and if I don't do what he says, he hurts her."

"What? No," Red was stunned.

"He's using a collar to keep her here, it blocks her powers. If I step out of line at all, he punishes her for it. There's nothing I can do," Robin shook his head sadly.

"So, Slade must have been pretty mad at you to burn all those symbols into Raven, huh?" Red said absentmindedly.

"What?!" Robin asked as a frown wrinkled his brow. "How did you know about that? I didn't say anything about Raven. Is this a test? Did Slade send you up here to test me?"

"No, no, Robin, it's not like that," Red whispered desperately. "You're being paranoid."

Robin poured the soup into the bowl, still trying to maintain the illusion that he was alone. He could always deny that Red ever showed up to talk to him, right? He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for Raven.

"Then how did you know about Raven unless Slade told you what was happening and you agreed to test my loyalty? I'm not falling for it. Just get out of here," Robin turned with the soup and bottle and walked casually to the doorway.

"Robin, I swear Slade doesn't know I'm here." Red followed Robin into the hall.

Robin paused. "I can't trust you."

"Listen, I knew about Raven because I was sneaking around here earlier. I found you two in the infirmary and I watched you put the gel on her burns. I only pretended I didn't know what was going on, because I wasn't sure how deep you were into this and I didn't know if I could trust _you_ to keep it a secret."

Robin sighed. "I want to believe you, but I can't risk hurting Raven again. Just get out of here while you can."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"No, I'm not going to admit that I was talking to you, or Slade might do something to Raven. Besides, if you are telling the truth and I turn you in, I don't want to be responsible for what Slade would do to you." Robin started walking away.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me, then I'll just have to get some answers on my own."

Robin turned to glance over his shoulder as Red X's footsteps quietly tapped away in the opposite direction, down the hallway that Robin was dying to explore, but that Slade had adamantly forbidden him from entering.

~oOo~

Robin watched Raven eat in silence. He was lost in thought over Red X. He wanted to trust the thief, but he didn't know how dependable Red really was. Half of him believed that Red wanted to help him, while the other half was waiting for Slade to storm through the doorway and break his other arm for failing his test of loyalty.

"Something is troubling you," Raven stated as she sipped her soup.

Robin snorted, "What _isn't_ troubling me," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do," Robin dropped his voice down to a whisper, "but I don't know if it is safe."

Raven gave a small nod and finished her soup. "I'm still hungry."

Robin stood and took the bowl from her. "Let's see how you do with that first," he said as he set the bowl on the counter and then went over to a cabinet where he pulled out a clean set of sheets.

Raven groaned and then carefully stepped down from the bed to sit in the metal chair. Robin walked over and yanked the dirty sheets off, tossing them in a pile on the floor.

"Where do you suppose Slade does his laundry?" Raven asked.

"Who knows. Slade had a kitchen here all this time that we didn't know about. Maybe there's a laundry room on that floor too." Robin spread the bottom sheet out.

"Do you think it would be alright if I put a shirt on so I don't have to keep hiding under this blanket?" Raven asked as she watched Robin work.

"I don't see why not, your burns are getting drier as they heal. I'll make sure Slade is ok with it."

"Who cares if Slade is ok with it. I'm asking if _you _think it is ok. Where is the Titan's fearless leader?" Raven teased in her bored tone.

"He's cowering in a corner under Slade's boot," Robin turned to face Raven, his eyes narrowed. "Raven, I do what I do to protect the people I care about. That's who Robin is. If I keep butting heads with Slade, I'm going to end up with more broken bones and who knows what would happen to you. I am going to have to pick my battles with him and asking him for permission to let you put a shirt on isn't one of them."

"Sorry. I was only... never mind," Raven sounded hurt.

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so defensive. I'm just a bit tense right now. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Forgive me?" Robin smiled hopefully. Raven nodded her head and let Robin help her back into bed.

"Try and get some sleep," Robin said as he walked around her to lay down in his bed next to her.

He was tired, but there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep. Over the next few hours he tossed and turned and thought about Red X. He ran over every possible outcome that he could think of involving the thief. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that Red probably wasn't testing him.

Robin sat up. He needed something to do. He went over to a set of cabinets and started looking through them. He opened drawers and searched through shelves until he found what he was after. He pulled out a thin, light blue, hospital gown and smiled.

"Robin?" Raven called out quietly and then yawned.

"Did I wake you?" Robin smiled at her as he walked up to her bed. He held the gown out to her and she smiled her thanks.

"How long was I out?" Raven asked as she sat up and slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"A few hours. How are you feeling?" Robin watched her pull the back of the gown around to where it tied at her side.

"Hungry. What about you? Are you feeling any better?"

Robin let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Slade hired Red X," Robin said solemnly. "I don't know if we can trust him."

"Oh," Raven nodded, understanding what was bothering Robin.

"I'm afraid I might be wrong about him."

"Robin, I trust you. You will make the right decision."

"What if I don't? What if I make a mistake?"

"Oh, Robin" Slade's voice sounded from behind him and Robin spun around to see Slade stepping through the doorway. "You have already made a grave mistake."

Robin's eyes widened as Slade came at him with his fist raised. He ducked down and rolled to the side, barely dodging the punch, and then sprung back onto his feet. He backed away from Slade as the man came at him again.

"Slade, stop! What did I do?" Robin shouted desperately. He dodged and blocked several more swings, before Slade finally landed a blow to Robin's gut and then another to the boy's jaw.

Robin fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Slade's eye narrowed as he glared down at the boy and then he turned his head to glare at Raven.

Raven sat in her bed, staring at Slade with a worried expression as the man walked towards her. He stopped when he was standing next to her and she had to lift her head to look up at him.

Slade reached his hand out for Raven's head. He gently ran his fingers down the length of her hair and then dropped his hand down past her shoulder to the gown's ties at her side. He could hear Raven's heart pounding in her chest, though she managed to keep her fear from showing in her passive expression.

Robin pulled himself up and leaned against a bed as he watched Slade and Raven. She looked so small compared to Slade who towered over her. Slade pulled the strings loose and then ran his fingers under the edge of the gown, pushing the material off of Raven's shoulder so that it slipped from her body. Robin turned his face away and his cheeks reddened.

Raven sat, unmoving, as Slade's fingers trailed from her shoulder, across her chest to the burn in her left breast. Slade brushed his fingers across the wound, causing Raven to wince in pain. Then he lifted his hands to her shoulders and pushed her forward, bending her over a little. He ran his fingers down her spine to the burn in her lower back. He pushed her forward more, stretching the skin around the wound, causing the newly forming scab to crack here and there and leak tiny red droplets.

Raven groaned in pain, but didn't try to resist Slade. When the man was done examining the burn, he released her and she slowly sat back up. Slade turned for the counter to retrieve a cotton ball and then he returned to Raven. He bent over and peeled the tape up from the tube in her arm and then he held the cotton ball over the IV and pulled it from her vein.

"You are healing nicely. Robin has been taking good care of you, it would seem." Slade reached for Raven's other hand and placed it over his fingers where he was applying pressure with the cotton. Raven took over keeping pressure on the vein as Slade walked to the trash can to dispose of the IV tube and bag.

"But that doesn't absolve you of your transgressions, Robin," Slade turned his glare on the boy and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What transgressions?" Robin asked, but his thoughts were racing around the question, did Red betray him?

"Come," Slade turned and left the room.

Robin looked over at Raven, who had pulled her gown back on. She shook her head at him, not wanting him to leave.

"I have to go," Robin told her, defeated, and then he followed after Slade, leaving Raven to worry alone.

~oOo~

I had to split this up, because everything that happens next would have made this chapter way too long. Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but all will be explained in the next chapter.

I should be posting the next chapter on Monday, so please keep an eye out for it.

I didn't go back and read through this one, so I'm sorry for any errors. Let me know if you catch any and I will fix them.

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this chapter is pretty dark. If you do not want to read evil, dark Slade dominating Robin, then you can read the beginning of this chapter up until you see this: ~(turn back now)~. That will be your cue to stop reading and exit the area.

I wrote it so that you can skip the bad parts that might offend you, but still finish with the rest of the story by continuing on with the next chapter. You won't miss anything that is important to the plot.

Am I being too cautious? Well, I just don't want to lose any readers who might not like the graphic details. You have been warned. Feel free to review with questions, comments, or complaints.

~oOo~

Robin followed Slade down the hall in silence, his thoughts racing about why the man was upset with him. Was Red X a spy? Or was this about Raven? Was Slade mad that he fed Raven without permission even though he had waited twelve hours, like he was told? Was he mad that Robin found a gown for Raven to wear? Or could it be that he was in trouble because he left dishes in the sink? Robin wanted to rip his hair out as he ran his fingers through it. He couldn't take it anymore.

Finally Slade stopped at a doorway where he swept his hand out, gesturing for Robin to enter first. Robin warily stepped past Slade to enter the room. It was Slade's interrogation/torture room. The same room where he had branded Raven. Robin's heart started pounding in his chest as he glanced around at the strange contraptions and shackles in the room.

He spun around to glare at Slade as the man approached him. "What is this about?" Robin asked as he backed away.

Slade continued closing in on Robin as he spoke, "this is about you, Robin, and your incessant defiance." Slade's eye narrowed as he lifted his hand up to show Robin a strange looking metal device dangling from his fingers by a black leather strap.

"This is a spreader gag, Robin. Would you like to see how it works?" Slade tilted his head with the question.

"Why?" Robin's eyes widened and he stepped back as Slade moved toward him.

"Come here and I will show you what it can do," Slade ignored Robin and reached out for him.

Robin leapt to the side, barely missing Slade's grasp, as he continued to back away, not taking his eyes off the man.

Slade's eye narrowed and he lunged for the boy, reaching out for Robin's wrist. Robin tried to dodge Slade for the second time, but he wasn't fast enough and Slade's fingers locked around his wrist. Slade spun Robin around and twisted his arm up his back. He kicked in the back of Robin's knees and shoved him to the ground.

Slade dropped down to his knees, straddling Robin's torso with a knee on either side of the boy's elbows. He squeezed his legs together, trapping Robin between his powerful thighs, keeping him from squirming away. He released Robin's wrist and bent over the boy, reaching both hands around Robin's head to put the gag in his mouth.

"No!" Robin shouted as he turned his face away, desperately trying to keep Slade from succeeding. He fought to free his arms, struggling to pull himself out from under Slade.

Slade gripped the Robin's jaw to hold his head still and forced his mouth open. Then he quickly pushed the thin metal bars into Robin's mouth, positioning them behind his top and bottom teeth. The thin metal curved out from the sides of Robin's mouth, where it connected to the leather straps. Slade pulled the straps behind Robin's head and buckled them at the base of his skull.

Robin was breathing heavily through his open mouth as he continued to exhaust himself, fighting to get away. He bit down on the metal, testing it's resistence, but his mouth remained open.

Slade leaned down, planting his hand on the ground next to Robin's face, so that his mouth was at Robin's ear.

"Fascinating device, isn't it," Slade purred. "It works to spread your mouth open with a ratchet here on the side." There was a clicking sound and Robin's eyes widened when his jaw was forced open a little more with each click.

"Ah," a sound of pain escaped from Robin's throat and Slade stopped ratcheting his mouth open further.

Robin pressed his sweaty forehead against the cold floor and relaxed under the man. He turned his face to the side to glare at Slade from the corner of his eye.

"This gag has proven to be quite useful in many past interrogations. With it locked in place, I can force anything I want down your throat, like hot coals, glass shards, urine, poisons, or even your own severed body parts... But there's no need to torture any answers out of you. I already know what you did and I only need to punish you for it."

Robin whimpered when Slade stood up and yanked him up to his feet with him. Immediately Robin's hands went to the buckle at the back of his head.

"Uh-uh, none of that," Slade quickly gathered Robin's wrists in one hand behind the boy's back and then reached for Robin's neck plate. He removed it and tossed it aside. He deftly removed the other pieces of armor from Robin's struggling body until the teen was left in only his tight black and orange apprentice uniform. He then reached for the hem of Robin's shirt and pulled it up over the boy's head. He released Robin's arms and yanked the shirt off and tossed it aside as well.

Robin tried to run away, but he only managed to take one step before Slade's hands were on him again, one wrapped in his hair and the other around his upper arm. Robin's bare chest heaved with each panicked breath. Drool had pooled in his mouth and was now spilling over to drip from his chin, as he discovered he was unable to swallow with the gag in place.

Slade hauled Robin over to a device that he recognized as a sawhorse. Only this one was made of metal with shackles at the base of each leg and it was bolted to the floor. Robin doubled his efforts to escape as Slade pushed him down to bend over the length of the sawhorse.

Robin shouted his protests from his open mouth as Slade tried to force him down. He kicked out at Slade and managed to catch the man in his groin. Slade growled, but didn't loosen his grip. He bent over Robin's body and forced his arm down to lock the metal shackle around his wrist.

Robin let out a whine of disappointment, but still continued to kick and squirm. Slade grabbed Robin's other arm and tore the splint off of it. Robin yelled out in pain as Slade pulled his broken arm down and locked it in the other shackle.

Slade stood and moved around behind Robin. Robin shut his eyes, squeezing out tears of pain and frustration. His head hung in defeat and he relaxed against the flat piece of metal that his body was laying across. His jaw was aching, he was tired and sweaty from struggling, and his broken arm was throbbing in it's shackle.

Slade's hand slipped under the boy's waist, causing Robin to jerk in surprise, but then he remained still. Slade unfastened Robin's pants and then pulled them and his boxers down over the curve of his ass. He knelt down to remove Robin's boots and then he pushed his pants the rest of the way down off of his feet.

He locked each of Robin's ankles in the shackles and then stood back to admire his captive. Robin was completely naked, stretched across the length of the sawhorse with each limb spread apart and locked in place to the metal legs. He walked up to stand near the teen's head.

"Perfect," Slade purred as his eye roamed over Robin's body. "I'm so glad you decided to disobey me, Robin. I've been looking forward to this delicious punishment since I threatened you with it back in the kitchen."

Robin's head snapped up to stare at Slade with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's why you are here. You remember what I told you? I had expressly forbidden any and all explorations down that hallway. I ordered that you were not to venture past the kitchen, or I would punish you for it."

Robin's brow wrinkled with worry and he shook his head at Slade, disagreeing with the man. He didn't disobey Slade and search down that hallway. Red X did.

"No?" Slade asked.

He stepped toward Robin as he spoke, "My list of pass codes for every Wayne Enterprises building in this city is missing, Robin." Slade reached a hand out for Robin's shoulder and gently trailed his fingers down the boy's back as he circled him.

"Someone took it." Slade's fingers moved all the way down to the cleft of Robin's ass as the man moved around behind him. Robin squeezed his eyes shut, but then Slade's gentle touch continued back up Robin's spine to his other shoulder as Slade moved around Robin's side to come to a halt near the boy's head again.

"Someone went exploring down a forbidden floor and searched through my private study and someone is about to be severely punished for it," Slade grabbed a fistful of Robin's hair and jerked the boy's head up, eliciting a growl of pain from his stretched throat. Slade leaned down closer to Robin's face.

"I think we both know who took my list, don't we Robin," Slade asked with a deathly serious tone.

"Huh haa ihh," Robin desperately tried over and over to form the words that Red had it. His brow drew together in a frown full of worry.

Slade's eye narrowed. "I can't understand you at all, Robin. There seems to be some sort of gag in your mouth preventing you from making excuses." Slade released Robin's hair and walked back around behind the teen. "If you are going to play childish games with me, Robin, then I will just have to treat you like a child."

"Huh uh, uhhh," Robin tried to protest as he shook his head. It was Red, not him. He didn't take it.

~(turn back now)~

Slade chuckled darkly from somewhere behind Robin. Then, suddenly a loud slap cracked through the room and fire spread across Robin's left ass cheek. He cried out as another smack subsequently landed on his right cheek. Slade was spanking him really, really hard. Robin didn't even have time to recuperate between swats as Slade brought his hand down again and again onto Robin's stinging ass.

Robin bit down on the metal in his mouth, trying to keep quiet, but he couldn't help the shouts that tore from his throat. His body jerked forward with every one of Slade's blows. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles were cutting into his skin and his broken arm felt like it was re-breaking with every jolt.

Tears filled Robin's eyes and dripped down his face. The pain was far more unbearable than the humiliation of being naked, bent over, bound and spanked. The worst part of all of this was that he didn't even deserve this punishment.

Slade smiled when Robin's ass started to take on a purplish hue. The boy was already starting to bruise. Was he really hitting Robin that hard? He chuckled to himself. Well, Robin deserved to be beaten to a pulp after what he did. With one last hard smack, Slade clasped his hands behind his back and walked around to the front of Robin.

Robin's breaths were coming out in ragged little gasps. He lifted his head to glare at Slade. The boy's face was almost as red as his ass and there were tears streaming down his cheeks, some running into his open mouth. Saliva was dripping from his chin.

"I'm starting to wonder if you like being punished, Robin. It seems that when I warn you of the consequences if you disobey me, you are more eager to break the rules. Do you like it, Robin? Do you enjoy that helpless feeling when you are at my mercy? Do you love it when I force you into submission, Hmm?" Slade's hands moved down to his belt.

Robin shook his head as he watched Slade pull open the buckle and unfasten his pants. He groaned his protests, but he couldn't make Slade understand him. He didn't disobey Slade. It was Red. Red did it. Fresh tears of frustration spilled from Robin's eyes as he watched helplessly.

Slade pulled his hardening shaft from his pants in front of Robin's face. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away. Slade chuckled as he reached for Robin's head, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair, he forced him to turn back.

"You will take your punishment, Robin," Slade pushed the head of his shaft through Robin's open lips. "You will take all of it," he said as he fed the length of his member into the boy's warm, wet mouth.

Slade's hard cock slid over Robin's tongue until the velvety tip entered his throat and then Slade pushed in further. He held Robin's head up so that his throat was in perfect alignment with his open mouth, making it so he could glide in and out of Robin completely, with no resistence.

Robin's throat convulsed around the hard shaft as he gagged and choked on it. Slade reached his hand down and gripped Robin's throat as he pulled out a little and thrust back in. He could feel Robin's throat swelling against his palm as his cock filled the boy's esophagus.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut. He could barely get a breath in between Slade's thrusts. He couldn't believe that Slade was doing this to him again. He thought the last time was a one time deal, a lesson that he had passed and could leave buried behind him.

But here Slade was, thrusting into his mouth again, to punish him, to teach him. Robin wished he could beg Slade to stop. He wished he could plead for Slade's forgiveness, if the man would just stop.

Slade's pace quickened and his breaths rushed through his mouth slits in ragged gasps as he worked himself up to his climax. Robin's hot, wet tongue slid against his shaft from base to tip and then back again as Slade moved in and out of his mouth.

Slade pulled out until only the head was pressed against Robin's tongue. He barely rocked forward and back, creating just enough movement to massage the glans against Robin's tongue.

Slade groaned in pleasure at the intense sensation. Without warning he suddenly slammed back into Robin's throat and resumed his brutal pace. His climax was building. He closed his eye and tilted his head back as he neared his peak.

With one final, hard thrust, Slade pushed himself into Robin's throat. He growled through his clenched teeth when the rush of his release overtook him. His muscles flexed across his body as his seed shot from his convulsing cock down the teen's throat. He groaned, pulling his shaft from Robin's mouth and released his hair.

Robin let his head hang limply as he fought to catch his breath. He coughed and gagged as saliva and semen oozed from his open mouth to drip onto the floor. Tears fell from his masked eyes from the pain and humiliation.

Slade zipped himself up and buckled his belt. He took in a deep, calming breath and then walked over to a cabinet on the far wall. He reached in to pull something out and then he turned around and walked back over to stand behind Robin.

"Brace yourself, Robin. Your punishment has barely begun."

Robin lifted his head a little and turned to look at Slade over his shoulder. Slade had his arm in the air and was bringing it down fast with a whip in hand. Robin heard the crack of the whip before his mind had time to register what Slade was doing.

His body jerked involuntarily at the intense, burning pain that snapped across his back. He groaned and took in a deep breath, trying to overcome the pain when he heard the swish of the whip as it cut through the air again. The whip lashed across his flesh, breaking the skin this time, causing Robin to cry out in agony.

Slade lifted his arm up over his head and then he brought it down, cracking the whip across Robin's back hard enough to flay him open. He lifted his arm again, repeating the motions over and over, like a machine. His cold, emotionless eye narrowed slightly as Robin's screams grew louder and louder with each strike until Slade finally stopped.

He dropped the whip and stepped up to stand directly behind Robin. He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants and pulled his hardening erection out. He placed a hand on Robin's bloody back and scraped his fingers down to the boy's ass, pulling a river of blood down to wet the area between his bruised cheeks. Slade pressed the head of his shaft against Robin's blood soaked entrance and began pushing into him.

Robin was vaguely aware of what Slade was doing, but he honestly didn't care anymore. His back felt like it had been stripped of its flesh, his ankles and wrists were cut and raw from the shackles, the bone in his arm re-broke, and his throat was too raw and dry to protest anymore. He stared at the floor through his blurred vision as tears dripped from his eyes.

He felt Slade's thick member push into him, creating a dull ache that spread through his belly. He tensed for a moment when Slade thrust into him the rest of the way, but then went slack again as the man started to move within him.

Slade's hands grasped his hips, his fingers digging in to Robin's skin, adding more bruises. The pain started to increase as Slade's thrusts became more urgent, more violent. The man didn't seem to care at all that he was tearing Robin apart, that Robin was barely breathing between thrusts. Robin didn't care anymore either if Slade killed him. His body couldn't take anymore.

Eventually, Slade reached his climax and he emptied himself inside of Robin. He pulled out of the teen's battered body and arranged himself, zipping and buckling his pants back up. He walked around to Robin's head and lifted his face up with a fist in his hair.

Robin was fading in and out of consciousness. His face was pale and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Tears were streaming down his face where they dripped into a small puddle mixed with saliva and semen on the floor under him.

Slade let go of Robin's head and moved his hands to the buckle at the back of the boy's neck. He released the ratchet at the side of the gag and pulled the metal from his mouth. Robin groaned in response to his aching jaw relaxing.

Slade unlocked the shackles around Robin's ankles and wrists and then he lifted the boy up, cradling him in his arms. Robin whimpered as his head rolled to rest against Slade's chest and he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Don't worry, apprentice. Soon you won't feel a thing," Slade purred as he carried Robin from the room.

~oOo~

Well, just in case some of you have no idea what a spreader gag is, you can google it to get an idea of what it looks like. There are several kinds out there, but they all have the basic same design. They are actually rather comfortable, despite how they appear.

You can check out sawhorses too, if you're having a hard time picturing Robin locked to one.

Too kinky?

Well, this is my dark, Slade-raping story where I can explore how evil Slade really is. If this is too much for you, then I would like to recommend my lighter, no-Slade-raping story, called Entangled (no sex in that one).

Thank you for stopping by.


	15. Chapter 15

I noticed something when I was watching part one of the Apprentice episodes and I was wondering if anyone else ever noticed it too. It's at the end of the episode where Slade is explaining to Robin all about his plans to capture him. You know the whole "It's always been about you" part? So, when Slade is circling Robin he says "leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel..." Well, during that part Slade sticks his hand in the air with his index finger pointing up and his finger is abnormally long.

Is that a cryptic clue for us to unravel? Were the animators trying to hint at something? Has anyone else ever caught that?

On a darker note, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

~oOo~

Slade gently laid Robin's limp body down on his side, on the cold concrete floor. Robin tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings, but everything was blurry and dark, so he closed them again. He reached his arm out across the floor, running his open palm over the concrete, searching for something familiar to grab onto.

"Try not to move," Slade said as he grabbed Robin's wrist and set his arm down near the boy's chest. "This will all be over soon."

Robin groaned, but remained still. He heard Slade's footsteps turn away from him and fade from the room. The man was leaving him. After what Slade did, he was just leaving Robin alone, to bleed all over the floor all by himself. To die.

So this is how it ends. This is how the Boy Wonder is going to go out; violently assaulted by his arch-nemesis and left for dead on a cold concrete floor. He always thought he'd go down in a blaze of glory, in the heat of battle, maybe even sacrificing his own life to save others. Not like this. Not broken, tortured, and violated. Not the victim.

Robin couldn't help an insane little laugh escape his hoarse throat as he waited for the end.

~oOo~

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, waiting anxiously for Robin to return. Her burns were red and throbbing, but she ignored the pain as she worried over Robin. Finally she heard footsteps approaching and she stood from the bed, hoping that Robin was coming back all in one piece.

But the body that filled the doorway wasn't the thin, lithe body of her friend. It was the large, powerful body of her captor, Slade.

Raven's eyes went wide when she saw that there was blood soaked down the front of him and splattered across his mask. His gloved hands were covered in it and it was streaked across his armor, dulling the shiny, silver, metal under a sheen of dark red.

"Robin is dying," Slade stated simply. "Come with me," the man turned from the bewildered expression on Raven's face and walked from the room.

Raven felt her heart leap into her throat. She hurried after Slade, the pain of her burns completely forgotten as the shock of what she just heard overshadowed everything else. There was so much blood soaked into Slade's uniform. Was it all Robin's blood?

Raven followed Slade silently down the hallway until they reached the control room. Slade walked in and continued over to his computer, bringing his systems online. Raven followed him in and was about to ask where the hell Robin was when her eyes spotted him on the floor.

"No," she whispered and then she ran over to his bloody, naked body. "Oh, Robin, no." She laid a hand on his shoulder and brushed his sweaty hair back from his pale face.

"What happened?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Robin. "What did you do to him?" the bloody mutilated flesh of Robin's back caught her eye and she leaned over to assess the damage. She gasped at the multiple slash marks that crisscrossed over his back, most of them were so deep that they cut to the bone.

"No, no, no," she whispered as tears fell from her violet eyes to land on Robin's face.

"Raven," Slade's voice pulled her from her grief and she turned her head to fix a venomous glare on the man. The look she gave Slade was scarey enough to make him raise an eyebrow in appreciation. If Raven had been able to access her powers, she would have exploded with a demonic fury that would have surpassed her father's cruelty.

"Raven," Slade said again. "There isn't much time. Robin is fading quickly. Do you want to save him?"

Raven gripped her collar. "Get this thing off of me and I can heal him," she spit the words out angrily, but her face lit up with hope.

"Patience, Raven." Slade scooped up some wires and tabs that were laying next to the keyboard and walked over to Raven. "I want to test your suit's neurological controls to make sure they are functioning properly before I install them. You can heal Robin during the test run."

"What?! You're serious? A test run while Robin is..." Raven paused, realizing that she was wasting time. "Fine, whatever, just hurry," she glanced down at Robin worriedly.

"Stand up," Slade ordered.

Raven rose to her feet, clenching her fists at her sides.

"You're going to have to remove your gown, Raven," Slade tilted his head.

Raven bit her bottom lip, but quickly reached to untie the gown and let it fall to the floor.

Slade began sticking the flat electrodes in various spots across her chest. He placed two on the inside of each wrist, over her burns, and then several running down both sides of the length of her spine. Each electrode was connected to a wire and the wires all met to run together into one adaptor. Slade pulled out a palm-sized control panel and plugged the adaptor into it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Raven sat down next to Robin, in nothing but her underwear, and crossed her legs. "I'm ready."

Slade stepped up behind her and then he flipped the control panel open on his arm and pressed several buttons. The collar clicked open and he reached down and pulled it off of Raven's neck. Slade took a couple steps back as he monitored Raven's neurological signals.

Immediately Raven's powers flooded through her body. She gasped as the emptiness inside of her filled with the familiar spark of her magic. She made a fist and watched the black shadow of her magic crackle around her hand. She smiled and then suddenly she turned around and forced that power at Slade.

Slade tilted his head as the strike of magic came at him, but when it should have crashed into his body, it instead crashed into an invisible wall before him and ricocheted around him causing the black shadow to dissipate.

Slade's eye narrowed at Raven's perplexed expression and then he held up the hand gripping the metal collar.

"Forget about this?" Slade hissed angrily.

Raven flinched. She _had_ forgotten about the collar. As long as Slade was holding it, he was safe from her powers.

"I'll deal with you later. Get to work," Slade commanded.

Raven gave him a timid nod and then turned around to heal Robin. She placed a hand on his head and another on his chest and then she closed her eyes. She let herself flow into Robin, seeking out his injuries so she could lift his pain away and mend his broken body.

_Robin, can you hear me?_

Her thoughts echoed from her soul.

_Raven?_ Robin's weak thoughts called out to her.

_I'm here, Robin. Everything is going to be alright. _Raven started mending the flesh of his back first, since it was causing him the most pain_._

_No, go away. Let me die. It hurts. I don't want you to see... _Robin's mind was as broken as his body.

_Robin, I know. I know what Slade did. I felt it when I linked our minds. It's ok. I can take the pain away._

_Raven, use your powers to escape. Don't waste your time healing me. I don't care anymore. Let me die, I'm begging you. I'm so tired._

_Robin, we can escape together after I am done healing you. I'm not leaving without you. Please, don't leave me either. Don't give up._

_How can I go on? _Robin sounded so broken, so scared.

_We'll find a way. I'm here, Robin. I promise I'll get us out of this, if you will agree to stay with me. We'll make Slade pay for this, somehow._

_Make him pay?_

_Yes. But you can't give up. You have to want to keep fighting. You have to want to come back to me._

Robin was silent, lost in thought. He felt Raven's strength and determination. He felt the warmth of her touch against his cold flesh. She was counting on him. He couldn't leave her to face Slade alone. That's not what a hero would do.

_All right, I won't give up. Together then. _Robin's inner voice sounded a little stronger as Raven erased the physical evidence of what Slade had done.

She moved her powers through Robin's body, fixing his broken arm, healing his bruises, lifting his pain, and then she moved down to Robin's abdomen. She healed the internal damage down there before moving externally to his bruised flesh.

_That bastard. _She grumbled as she worked to remove the dark purple contusions on Robin's backside.

_Robin, I'm done. Get ready to wake up. As soon as I leave your body I am going to get us out of here. _

Raven took a deep breath and retracted her powers from Robin. She opened her eyes and instantaneously a giant shadow of a bird exploded from her body to cover Robin. She looked down at the floor and was just about to dematerialize through it when her powers fell away from her and were blocked deep within her soul, out of her reach.

Robin sat up and he and Raven both turned to look at Slade.

"The controls seem to be working perfectly," Slade's eye narrowed as he stepped closer to stand over Raven and Robin with the small control panel in hand.

"You... You can take away my powers?" Raven asked as she stared up at him.

"Silly girl, with this system I have created, I can _control _your powers. I will be able to use your body as if it were my own."

Raven dropped her gaze and then turned to look at Robin. "I'm sorry. I thought we could escape. I made you come back. I promised you.... I didn't know."

Robin smiled at her in that boyish way he had of making everything seem like all was right in the world. A smile that she hadn't seen since Slade had captured them. Then Robin reached his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. Raven's whole face turned red when she realized that their naked chests were pressed against each other, but then she wrapped her arm around him too, squeezing him tightly to her.

"Thank you, Raven," Robin whispered. He didn't know how to express his appreciation to her for what she had done. She had saved his life and had taken his pain away and the only way he could think to repay her was by fighting to save _her_ in return. He vowed to never give up on her. He owed her that much.

"Touching," Slade reached down for Robin's hair and yanked him up to his feet, ripping him from Raven's arms.

Robin pushed a hand against Slade's blood soaked chest to try and keep himself as far apart from the man as possible as Slade's eye roamed down his body. Slade turned Robin around and studied his back. Robin jumped when he felt Slade's fingers brush against his shoulder and then run down his spine.

"Almost as good as new, aside from the scars," Slade said, admiring Raven's work. He turned to glare down at Raven. "Do you have enough energy to heal yourself?"

Raven blinked up at him, surprised at the question before she answered, "I think so."

Slade shoved Robin by his hair, sending the boy stumbling forward. He lifted the controls up and pressed some buttons, releasing Raven's power.

"Then get to it," Slade ordered impatiently. Raven crossed her legs and straightened her back, preparing to meditate.

Slade turned his attention back to Robin. Robin was standing a few paces away, staring down at the blood that covered his hands and his naked body. His expression was pained, as if he were about to break down and cry at any moment.

Slade smirked under his mask. "Maybe next time you will try a little harder to uphold my orders."

Robin's head snapped up and he clenched his fists, but his pained expression remained. "It wasn't me. I never went down that hallway." Robin's voice cracked. "You punished me for something I didn't even do."

"That's just it, Robin, you did nothing."

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"You let that thief walk right past you. I ordered you not to explore the rooms beyond the kitchen. You knew that floor was off limits, yet you allowed X to saunter off where he pleased, without trying to stop him."

"You knew it wasn't me?"

"My cameras are equipped with thermal imaging, active infrared, image intensifiers, and motion sensors. Nothing gets past me, dear boy, even if it thinks it's invisible."

"But, before when you were... You said that _I_ ventured..."

"No, I said a certain _someone_ ventured," Slade corrected him.

"But then you accused _me_ of taking..."

"No, Robin, I said that you and I both knew who took my list. I didn't say that _you_ took it."

"So, everything that you just put me through... You almost killed me... It was all because I didn't make Red follow the orders that you had given _me_?" Robin asked, trying to make sense of Slade's actions.

"What I want, should be what you want, Robin. I am your Master. You should want to protect my interests, because my interests are your interests. Your every thought should be of how to please me. But you didn't protect my interests, did you boy?" Slade paused to let his words sink in.

"However," Slade continued. "I realize your punishment didn't fit your crime. I must admit, I allowed myself to get a little... carried away, seeing as to how I was ready to test Raven's powers against my controls. It was all more of an experiment, really." Slade chuckled darkly at Robin's mortified expression. "You must be feeling a little mistreated, exploited, maybe even a bit... violated?" Slade's eye narrowed.

Robin had to look away from Slade and he turned his naked body sideways, wishing he could disappear from the man's view.

"But tell me Robin, do you feel like you were beaten within an inch of your life?"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and then shook his head. "No," Robin answered honestly. He felt better than he had in a long time, thanks to Raven.

"Can you still feel the whip's lash across your back?"

"No. I don't feel anything," Robin glanced at Slade, wondering where he was going with this.

"You see, Robin, your punishment may have seemed severe at the time, but it was only temporary. I didn't extend your torment for too long, I didn't leave you to die, and I am not making you suffer through the healing process of the whole ordeal. All in all, it's as if it never happened."

"You think that what you did to me doesn't count because Raven healed me? Raven might have erased what you did from my body, but that doesn't take away the fact that you did it."

"Yes, you will still have the memories," Slade's voice dropped to a sinister whisper. "You remember what it felt like when I was stripping you, when I whipped you, when I was inside of you... Remember it well, Robin. Don't forget that I can do whatever I want to you and when I'm finished, Raven can heal you so that I can do it all over again."

Robin's face took on a look of horror and then he turned away, clenching his teeth to keep from losing control of his emotions and saying something he might regret.

Slade turned his attention to the controls in his hand. He pressed some buttons to block Raven's powers. "You're taking too long," he told the girl as she was forced from her trance and her eyes opened.

Raven looked down at her wrist and rubbed her fingers over the raised scar. "It takes me longer to heal myself. I have to work twice as hard," she explained and then she stood up.

Slade stared down at her, tilting his head, assessing her mood and then he lifted his hands up to snap the collar around Raven's throat. Slade's hands moved down to the electrodes across her chest and he started removing them. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to peel the tabs away from her spine.

Raven pulled the tabs off of her wrists and then turned back around to hand them to Slade. She glanced at Robin, who was watching them anxiously, as if he had to be ready to stop something from happening. She smiled at him and he relaxed a little.

"You will find clean uniforms in your rooms. Go. Get cleaned up. You may make yourselves something to eat, if you wish, then return to me here. Understand?"

Raven nodded her head and Robin merely glanced at the man and then looked away.

"Understand?" Slade asked a little louder.

"Yes, Master," The two teens answered in unison and then they moved to obey his order. Slade's eye followed the two thin, pale bodies as they headed for the doorway until their bare, scarred backs disappeared from his view.

Once they were away from Slade, Robin unclenched his fists and let himself relax. Raven crossed her arms over her chest, to cover her breasts, and she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She looked at Robin, covered in his own dried blood. "I want you to escape," she said.

Robin glanced at her, but said nothing. He continued walking in silence.

"Robin, you have to leave," she demanded.

Robin glared as he stared forward, but he kept walking in silence.

"Damn it, you're not wearing a collar, you can leave! Slade almost killed you. If you stay here, there will be a next time and if you survive it, if Slade doesn't kill you, I'm afraid it will change you. Just get out of here before he destroys who you are."

Robin suddenly stopped and turned his glare on Raven. He reached out for her shoulders and shoved her back against the hallway wall, pinning her in place. Raven's eyes widened as she stared up into Robin's angry glare.

"Would you, Raven? If you were in my place, would you turn your back on me? Would you leave me alone with Slade to save your own ass?"

Raven averted her eyes before she answered, "No, I would never abandon you."

Robin released Raven's shoulders, but remained standing before her. "Then stop asking _me_ to abandon _you_. It's not who I am. I'm not going to leave you at the mercy of that madman," Robin pointed angrily down the hallway.

"I just don't want you to change. I don't want him to turn you into his apprentice," Raven's eyes shimmered with tears. "I felt your despair, Robin. I felt how broken you were. He's already left a mark."

Robin planted a hand on the wall next to Raven's head, while he reached his other hand out to wipe away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in until their foreheads touched and his nose brushed against hers. Then he let his hand fall lower, down her throat, over the metal ring, past her collar bone, until his fingers gently traced across the scar over her left breast.

"Raven," Robin breathed over her slightly parted lips. "I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't leave anymore marks on either of us. Even if that means doing something I swore I would never do."

Robin pushed himself back a little to stare into her eyes and then he turned away from her and started walking down the hall toward their rooms.

Raven released the breath that she didn't realize she was holding, as she watched him walk away. Even without the use of her powers, she could sense the anger and the hate in him. Slade had indeed left his mark.

Robin's dark side was growing.

~oOo~

Don't worry, Raven and Robin are just friends. Let me explain the ending:

Robin wants to protect Raven and after everything the poor kid just went through, can you really blame him for getting a little angry and pushing her into the wall and then doing a 360 and wanting to be a little closer to her for some sort of affection, or comfort?

He's a little emotionally strung out, but he's trying to keep it all bottled up like he always does. I hope none of you are too mad about how I ended this chapter, but I liked it.

Sorry this chapter took me forever, by the way. The site won't upload my chapter, so I am using Wynja's idea and I copied and pasted it, so hopefully it works. I will try to update in about a week.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry this took me so long. I have been deathly sick for weeks and I have papers due and exams... I thought I was getting better, but then I got worse. Fever, vomiting, sore throat, cough... you name it, I had it. But, now I'm pretty sure I'm getting better.

I'll try to get back into updating every six days or so. Thanks for waiting.

Let me know if you see any errors. I may need to read through this again and smooth things out, but I just want to post it right now.

~oOo~

The showerhead sputtered and then burst to life with a spray of cold water. Robin held his hand out under the cold spray, waiting for it to get warm. He glanced down his blood crusted body, running his other hand down from his chest to his abs, brushing away some flakes of blood.

His eyes caught a shape, printed over his hip, and he squinted to focus in on it. There were four long, red marks stretched across his pale flesh, stained in dried blood. Robin laid his shaking fingers over the marks, matching his smaller fingers with the print of Slade's larger ones.

A whimper escaped his throat and he quickly stepped into the shower, grabbing the soap, and immediately scrubbed away at the hand print. He washed and washed, relaxing more and more as the swirl of dark red water around his feet lightened to a shade of pink and then finally ran clear.

He slumped back against the wall, letting the soap drop from his hand. He covered his face and then ran his fingers up through his hair, as he slid down the wall. His fingers tangled in the mess of black hair and he pulled angrily at it, fighting back the tears that burned behind his mask. He drew his knees up to his chest and dropped his head down to rest against them.

He was suddenly _very_ great full that Raven had been able to heal him. He didn't think he could have handled trying to heal through the aftermath of what Slade had done. All that pain, the damage, the burning ache that would have remained to remind him of where Slade had been... inside of him.

At least now all he was left with were the memories of the act, like it was just a bad dream, like it hadn't really happened to him and his body hadn't nearly been split in two by the man. The physical evidence would have been harder to ignore, to bury, but the memories weren't. It would be easier for Robin to shove the whole nightmare deep down into a corner in the back of his mind.

Robin let out a heavy sigh, as the hot water beat down on him from where he sat on the floor. What the hell was he going to do? Slade was relentlessly pushing him to the edge of his sanity, threatening him, punishing him, torturing him. Robin had never hated anyone, or been as terrified of someone, as much as Slade.

He had to get away. He didn't even care about bringing the villain to justice anymore. He just wanted as far away from the man as possible. But, Robin couldn't escape. He clenched his fists as a frustrated sob escaped his throat. He was trapped here as long as Raven was trapped here.

"Robin?" As if on cue, Raven called out to him while lightly tapping on his door.

Robin lifted his head up. How long had he been sitting here? He stood and tipped his head back to rinse his hair clean.

"Come in," he called out, not really caring if Raven saw him naked any more. After everything that had happened, modesty just seemed like an absurd concept.

Raven opened his door and stepped inside, glancing at Robin under the spray of water, she headed for the bed to sit and wait. Robin shut the water off and made his way over to the bed where his clean uniform was waiting for him next to Raven.

He was surprised to see that Raven was wearing a uniform similar to his. Only her black and orange top was a tight fitting t-shirt with a wide v-neck that revealed the top of her "S" shaped scar on her left breast, and instead of black pants, she was wearing black shorts.

"I hate it," Raven stated, in response to Robin's eyes absorbing her outfit.

"That's not the uniform Slade can use to control you, is it?" Robin asked with a worried frown.

"No, it's just a regular uniform, like yours," Raven set his mind at ease. "But it still sucks." Raven turned her eyes to the door as Robin dressed.

Robin pulled his black and orange suit on, then clicked his armor in place. He sat down on the floor and pulled his socks and boots on and buckled them up when he noticed that Raven was barefoot.

"He didn't give you any shoes?"

Raven glanced down at her toes. "I guess implements of blackmail don't need to wear shoes."

"You're not just a tool, Raven. You're a person, a hero, and a friend."

Raven gave him a weak smile.

"Come on," Robin rose up off the floor. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Raven followed Robin out of his room. They walked in silence, both brooding, as they made their way down the hall and up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Robin walked over to the kitchen and passed through the doorway, with Raven right behind him, but then she stopped.

Something had caught her eye. She had seen movement down at the end of the large corridor. Was it a person? She peered into the darkness and took a couple steps into the hallway, past the kitchen doorway.

Suddenly there was a clenching pain around her wrist and she cried out in surprise as she was yanked back and slammed into the wall. She opened her eyes, and stared up into Robin's enraged glare. He held her wrist pinned above her head with one of his hands as he leaned down to get in her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin shouted, looking scared, and betrayed.

"I thought I saw..."

"No! I don't care _what_ you saw! Don't even _think _about going down there! Don't even _look_ down that hallway!" Robin seethed.

"Ah, Robin, you're hurting me," Raven winced as Robin's grip tightened around her wrist. She pressed her other hand against his chest and tried to push him back.

"How could you, Raven?" Robin's voice cracked. "You saw what Slade did, you were inside my mind, for fuck's sake."

"Robin, I'm sorry I scared you. I wasn't going to go down there. I was just... there was someone there and I was trying to see... I wouldn't have gone any farther. Don't you trust me?"

Robin released Raven's wrist and stepped back from her. His face was contorted in agony as he looked at her and then he suddenly turned away and hurried into the kitchen. Robin ran over to the sink and turned the water on, clutching the handle and the faucet in his fists, he stuck his whole head under the cold stream.

Raven walked in and stepped up to stand next to Robin. She laid a hand on his shuddering shoulder.

"It's ok," she said, sadly.

"No, no, no..." Robin shook his head under the water as he sobbed into the sink. "It's not ok. I just, lost it. I couldn't even control myself."

Raven just stood there, with her hand on Robin's shoulder, letting him cry under the stream of water. Eventually Robin calmed down and he turned the water off and stood up. He looked at Raven through his sopping wet hair and tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know, it's ok. I don't blame you for getting so upset after everything that has happened."

Robin turned his face away and then walked over to one of the bar stools. He stepped up to sit in the chair and then slumped down into it.

"So, what's there to eat around here, anyway?" Raven changed the subject and walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of all the food crammed on the shelves. The corner of her mouth twitched when she spotted a bag of big, fat, red apples on one of the shelves. She lifted her hand up, expecting her black power to engulf the fruit and levitate it towards her waiting palm, before she remembered she had no powers.

She rolled her eyes and then reached for the apples manually. She grabbed two of them and closed the door, then made her way over to sit next to Robin. She held the apple out in front of Robin's face. Absentmindedly, he took the apple and brought it to his lips, biting into it.

"This doesn't taste like meat," he said through the mouth full of apple.

"This is better for you. Just eat it," Raven answered through her own chewing.

"You sound like Beast Boy," Robin said quietly.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Robin. "That was low."

Robin smirked a little. "You know you miss him."

"Well compared to Slade, _maybe_. But only a little."

Robin smiled, feeling a bit better just sitting with Raven in the fancy, peaceful kitchen, talking with her casually as if Slade wasn't waiting for them downstairs. After they finished their apples, Robin got up and made them sandwiches. His was thick, with layers of meat and wedges of cheese, while Raven nitpicked at him until hers was mostly vegetables with thin slices of meat and cheese.

They took their time eating, but Robin still finished before Raven. He took his plate over to the sink and then started opening up cupboards, rummaging through them.

"You know what sounds really good right now?" he asked while he was searching. "Crunchy, extra salty, cheese flavored _anything_!"

"Figures Slade would torture us with fruits and vegetables," Raven said sarcastically.

"What I wouldn't give for some cheese puffs, or spicy nacho Doritos, anything loaded with monosodium glutamate or sodium benzoate."

"Maybe you can pick some up next time you hit another laboratory," Raven said as she took her plate to the sink.

"Very funny, Raven," Robin said sarcastically.

Raven turned to look at Robin, who was closing the cupboards with a disappointed expression.

"Robin, we need to go. Slade isn't going to wait for us all night."

Robin nodded his head as his expression hardened, then he turned to leave the kitchen with Raven in tow.

Raven stole a quick glance down the hallway as they headed for the stairs. Robin caught her looking and then he was weighed down by guilt. He didn't mean to hurt her, or to scare her. He felt terrible for the way he had snapped at her.

Robin glared, angry with himself, as the two teens descended the stairs in silence. It wasn't enough to have to worry about Slade hurting Raven. Now he couldn't even trust himself around her. He had always been in control, always been able to think rationally, except for when Slade was involved. Slade always brought the monster out of him. Slade contorted his sense of himself and no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't stop it from happening.

Robin and Raven approached the control room and the closer they got, the more tense Robin became. The two stepped through the doorway into the large room. Slade was staring down at some papers scattered across his heavy wooden table. He turned his masked face a little, to meet theirs as they came to stand a few paces from the end of his table.

"Robin, you did well. I'm pleased," Slade said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Robin raised a confused brow, "What did I do?"

"Raven," Slade held a hand out to her. "Come here, child."

Raven glanced warily at Robin, who returned a worried frown, but then she complied. She tried to look blank and emotionless as she stepped up to stand next to Slade, but fear was a powerful emotion that would not be masked so easily.

Slade reached a hand out for Raven's wrist and pulled her closer. She stumbled into Slade's chest, catching herself with a hand pressed against his hard wall of muscle. He lifted her arm up and pointed a thick, gloved finger at the purple splotches that decorated her thin wrist.

"This, dear boy. You were ready to break Raven's arm in a desperate attempt to obey my orders. You were so angry with her. Such rage," Slade put his hands on Raven's shoulders as he spoke. He turned her around to face Robin and pulled her back to press against him.

"I wasn't angry at Raven," Robin shook his head. "I was just..." Robin dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Admit it, Robin. You were terrified."

Robin only clenched his teeth.

"You were so afraid of the consequences, that you panicked, you lost control of yourself, and you attacked Raven."

Robin's fists shook at his sides, but he didn't say anything. What could he say? Slade was right.

"It's a pity that fear is able to drive you to act on such reckless impulses, but if fear is what it takes, then I will use it against you as well."

"What are you talking about?" Robin didn't want to ask, but he did anyway.

"You fear me, boy. You are afraid of what I can do to you... of what I will do to Raven. Your fear of me is what keeps you here. It's what keeps you inline. However, it can also push you to do things you would never normally do. This very real, very rational fear, can cause you to behave quite irrationally, Robin."

Robin tried to follow what Slade was saying, but he had no clue what the man was getting at and his confusion was painted all over his face.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Robin, I want you to kill Red X."

"What?" Robin's mouth fell open and his eyes widened frightfully.

"I want you to think about what I did to you, Robin. Remember how I punished you because of Red X," Slade paused to give Robin a moment to reflect, noting the shame that spread across his face. "Now, imagine me doing those things to Raven," Slade's tone dropped to a deadly whisper.

"No! Don't!" Robin spit the words out angrily.

"Obey me. Kill Red X. Or I will make you watch what I do to her."

"No, Robin, don't mmmph," Raven's words were cut off when Slade's hand suddenly clamped down over her mouth, pulling her head back against his chest. Raven's hands shot up to his and her thin fingers tried to pry his much larger hand from her face, but Slade barely noticed her efforts.

Slade waited, watching the look of helplessness twist Robin's features.

"Why?"

"You have to ask? He disrespected me, Robin. He stole from me. Not to mention, it was his fault you suffered through such a brutal punishment. You should _want_ to take your revenge on the thief."

"I can't _kill_ him," Robin's voice was panicked. "I'm not a killer. I could never take his life."

"Not scared enough yet?" Slade asked as he pulled out a strip of black cloth from his belt. He moved his hand from Raven's mouth to pull the cloth taut in both fists.

"Don't listen to ungh," Raven was interrupted when Slade suddenly brought the strip of cloth to her lips and pulled it back into her mouth.

He tied the gag tightly at the back of her head and leaned down a little, closer to her ear. "I can't have you confusing Robin, now can I? This will keep you quiet," he whispered to her. Slade gathered Raven's wrists behind her back and held them there with one hand.

"Leave Raven out of this," Robin's voice wavered.

"Then kill Red X," Slade answered as he pushed Raven down, bending her over the table, keeping her wrists in his firm grasp behind her back. He stared at Robin a moment, letting Raven struggle against the table.

"Please, there has to be another way," Robin pleaded.

Slade shook his head and then moved his free hand to the small of Raven's back. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulled them down off of her hips until her pale ass was exposed.

Raven mumbled her protests as she squirmed.

"Slade, stop!" Robin shouted frantically.

"I won't tolerate disobedience, Robin," Slade answered as he pulled Raven's shorts down further until they slipped down her thighs to the floor.

"Please, I wouldn't even know _how_ to kill him, please don't make me do this!"

Slade placed his gloved hand on the left cheek of Raven's ass. He gently smoothed his splayed fingers out over her soft flesh as he watched Robin's reaction. Slade slipped his boot in between Raven's feet and quickly kicked her legs apart.

"Please, don't do this to Raven. Please, since I am defying you, then punish_ me,_" Robin's voice cracked.

"No, dear boy, I don't want you to suffer. I want you to _obey_." Slade slid his hand down between Raven's legs.

Raven squeaked when Slade's fingers brushed against the folds of her most private place. Her wide eyes met Robin's and her face blushed with embarrassment. She didn't want Robin to see her fear, she didn't want him to see what Slade was about to do to her, so she turned her head to face the other way.

"No, Raven," Slade released her arms and reached up for her head, pressing his thighs against hers as he leaned over her. He gripped a fistful of her hair and roughly jerked her head around to face Robin again. "I want him to watch you."

Slade kept his fist in her hair and she brought her arms up to try and push herself up from the table, but she only succeeded in wiggling against him. She lifted her eyes to meet Robin's panicked gaze as Slade returned his other hand down between her legs.

Robin ran his hands through his hair and pulled at his stringy black locks. "Please, please, anything you want, anything, please don't do this. Don't make me kill someone," Robin begged desperately.

Slade smirked as he traced his fingertips over Raven's delicate flesh. He pressed a finger against her folds, seeking her entrance. He was rewarded with a muffled groan from Raven when he sank his digit into her silken heat.

Robin dropped to his knees as he watched. Raven had squeezed her eyes shut as Slade's hand slowly moved back and forth behind her, between their bodies. Robin's chest rose and fell rapidly with his panicked breathing. How far was Slade going to take this? Was he going to rape Raven right there on the table in front of him?

"Please, don't hurt Raven, please Master," Robin felt tears fall down his face.

"I'm not hurting her at all, Robin. Am I Raven?" Slade tilted his head with the question.

"Mmmghnnn!" Raven shouted through her gag, glaring angrily at Slade over her shoulder.

"Well, maybe a little," Slade chuckled and released Raven's hair so he could lean back slightly for better access. He pressed his hand against the small of Raven's back to keep her down on the table.

"Raven is a virgin, Robin, did you know that?" Slade added another invading finger to Raven's body, stretching her tight walls around his thick digits. Raven growled at the uncomfortable, burning sensation.

"Can't I just get your list back for you?" Robin shouted frantically.

Slade ignored him and increased the force of his hand's thrusts, causing Raven to yelp behind her gag.

"I'll attack him with everything I have, please," a sob escaped Robin's throat. "I'll break his arms, his legs, just please don't make me kill him."

"Not good enough, Robin," Slade pulled his fingers out of Raven and wiped them off on her ass, leaving a light smear of blood on her pale flesh.

Robin choked back his cries as Slade's hand moved to his belt, unbuckling it. Tears fell from Raven's eyes when she realized what Slade was doing and she wished that she could tell Robin not to worry, that she was okay with this, because this was better than taking Red X's life. She would sacrifice herself for Robin.

Raven reached for the gag, hoping she was fast enough to pull it out and tell Robin not to give in.

"None of that, Raven," Slade said as he reached for her wrists and bent both her arms behind her back again, locking her wrists together in one of his hands.

"Is there something you wish to tell Robin?" Slade asked her and she nodded her head. "Do you want to tell him to kill Red X to spare your virtue?"

Raven lifted her head from the table to glare back at Slade and then she looked at Robin, meeting his distressed gaze. She shook her head 'no' at him.

"Hmm," Slade pretended to think for a moment. "Then you must want to tell him that he shouldn't kill Red X. That you want him to stay right there, where he is... and watch."

Raven whimpered through her gag and nodded her head 'yes'.

"God, Slade don't!" Robin sobbed.

"Agree to kill Red X, Robin, and I will stop," Slade slowly pulled his zipper down.

"There has to be another way! Please, he doesn't need to die! I could make him leave the city instead!" Robin was getting desperate.

"No, Robin. With that suit of yours, he could easily slip in and out of the city whenever he wished. He would be impossible to pin down."

Slade's fingers worked to free his arousal and he pulled his thick shaft out of his pants. He gripped the base of his shaft and ran his hand up its length to the ridge of its swollen head as he watched Robin's tear streaked face. The poor boy looked like he was in pain.

"Then... what if..." Robin tried to form a coherent thought through his panic as he watched Slade slowly pumping his erection,

Slade let out a heavy sigh and then glanced down to line up the head of his cock with Raven's opening. Raven struggled a little, but with the hold he had on her wrists and in her current position, she wasn't going anywhere. He pressed the velvety tip of his arousal to her folds and nudged forward a bit, not entering her, but forcing the edges of her delicate petals to spread around the tapered end of him.

"Last chance, Robin. Decide now. Rid the world of Red X, or watch as I make a woman out of Raven."

Robin sobbed through his clenched teeth as tears poured down his face. He already let this go to far. He let Slade progress to this point and hadn't stopped him. He shouldn't have allowed Raven to be violated by the man's fingers. He should have put a stop to this when Slade's hands were unfastening his belt.

But he didn't.

Even now, he just sat there, crying, staring helplessly at Slade who was standing only a few feet away with his violently enlarged cock pressed up in between Raven's pale, bare thighs. He couldn't stall any more. He had to stop this. He was going to have to get rid of Red X.

Robin's eyes suddenly widened with an idea, but it was quickly replaced with panic when Slade moved his hands to grip Raven's hips.

"Wait!" he shouted, reaching a hand up in a gesture to halt Slade's progression. "Stop! I will!"

"Hmm?" Slade cocked his head at Robin.

"I'll do it! I will kill Red X! Just stop!"

"Are you certain you are capable of committing to such an act, Robin? Will you be able to follow through? Because I am already here, ready to go, and it would seem like such a waste of time to have to pick up where I left off, when I already have Raven, willing, and right where I want her." Slade's gaze dropped down to admire Raven's position.

"I will kill Red X! Just leave Raven alone!" Robin shouted, afraid that Slade might just fuck Raven anyway and still make him kill Red X, just because he could.

To Robin's surprise, and joy, Slade released his grip on Raven and pulled back from her, stuffing himself back in his pants. He walked toward Robin while he buckled his belt and zipped his pants over his aching need. He came to stand in front of Robin, towering over his apprentice.

Robin slowly rose to his feet, trying not to look too relieved, but he was ecstatic that Slade had sheathed his most dangerous of weapons and had directed his attention on him, instead of Raven.

Slade lifted a hand to Robin's chin and forced the boy to look up at him. He glared angrily down at Robin. "Do not fail me, apprentice."

"I won't. I will make sure Red X dies tonight." Robin sounded a little too eager.

"Go. Hunt him down.," Slade released Robin's chin and the teen turned, sprinting for the doorway. "Oh, and Robin," Slade called out, causing him to stop and look back over his shoulder. "When it's done, I want you to bring his body back with you."

"Yes, Master," Robin's voice was laced with dread, but he agreed quickly before taking off down the hall.

Slade stared at the doorway for a moment, his eye narrowing, and then he turned to face Raven. She had pulled her shorts back up and was struggling to untie the knot at the back of her head. She froze when her frightened eyes caught Slade's stare. He quickly stepped towards her and she stumbled back, trying to get away.

Slade reached for her and locked his fingers around her upper arm, before she was able to make her escape. She squeaked and frantically tried to pull away. Slade grasped her other arm and jerked her back to the table, lifting her up, he sat her down on the table's cold lacquered surface.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fight Slade off. She pounded her fists against his chest and kicked out at him. Slade growled and pushed her legs apart, settling his hips between her spread thighs. He gathered her wrists in his hands in a crushing grip.

"Calm down, Raven. Do you think that you could actually fight me off if I wanted to have my way with you? Quit struggling. There is nothing you could do to stop me, silly girl."

Raven stilled and opened her eyes to look up at Slade fearfully. She relaxed in his grip as tears streamed down her pale face. She bit down on the gag, to stifle her cries.

"That's better," Slade said as he released one of her wrists and brought his hand up to grasp her chin. He tilted her head back farther.

"I like this look on you," he said as he ran his thumb over the gag that stretched from the corner of her mouth, across her pale cheek. Raven trembled slightly and he chuckled quietly. He released her and moved his hands around to the back of her head, to undo the knot.

Raven dropped her gaze down to stare at Slade's chest in front of her as he worked to untie her gag. The cords of muscle across his chest flexed with the movements of his arms, making Raven feel so small and weak. Her eyes dropped lower, trailing down over his abs, down to his belt and then she noticed the bulge in his pants and her face heated with a deep blush at what almost happened.

Slade pulled the strips of material apart, around Raven's head, and then he gently pulled it from Raven's mouth. There were red marks stretched out from the corners of Raven's lips where the pressure of the gag had left an imprint. Slade searched her face, noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Something troubling you my dear?" he feigned concern.

Raven swallowed and looked up at Slade. "You're a monster," she bit out spitefully.

Slade tilted his head and laid his hands on Raven's thighs, gripping her gently with his splayed fingers. Slade felt the slight pressure of Raven's legs against his hips as she nervously squeezed her thighs together, wishing that he wasn't pressed between them.

"All a means to an end, dear child. The sooner you and Robin accept that you belong to me, the sooner I'll stop having to hurt you." Slade lifted a hand to her face and brushed away the tears on her cheek.

Raven jerked her head to the side, turning her face away from Slade's gentle caress. Slade's eye narrowed and he shook his head at her, disappointed with her defiance.

"Stubborn girl," he commented in an icy tone.

Slade lifted his arm and pressed some buttons on the panel at his wrist. Raven flinched, expecting to feel a shock through her collar, but all that happened was the computer hummed to life and its screens lit up to flash through various shots of the city, until the cameras zeroed in on Robin where he was leaping across the rooftops.

Slade reached out for Raven's jaw and roughly forced her to look up at him.

"I'll be honest with you, Raven. I'm disappointed that Robin agreed to kill Red X before I was able to satiate my need. It would seem I've been left with a bit of pent up energy. What do you suppose I should do to relieve myself of it?"

"No, don't," Raven's eyes widened and she struggled to push away from him, fighting to free her head.

Slade laughed quietly as he released Raven and then turned away from her to walk to the center of the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and fixed his glare on her.

"Attack, Raven. Attack me as if your virtue depends on it, because if you can't manage to exhaust my energies, I have other ways I will use you to find release."

Raven grit her teeth and slid down from the table. She clenched her fists and then leapt towards Slade in a full run, determined to try and rip the man apart with her bare hands.

~oOo~

Next chapter: Robin and Red X.

Ah! Quit throwing stuff at me for all the Raven/Slade stuff. I know you were probably cringing, but Slade is hot no matter who he's violating, especially when he's doing it to threaten Robin. Come on, was it that bad?

Go ahead and leave your angry reviews and tell me what you really think. It's ok. I can take it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again. It's been a while. Just a quick note on pairings in this fic before you start reading...

Mainly, this is to answer TheDreamChaser, but I thought others might be wondering about this too.

I'm not too sure about pairings in this fic, to be honest with you. I am a Slade fan, so I am happy when Slade is dominating anyone. I don't care who. I know my main readers are Slade/Robin fans, so I try to keep that in mind when I am writing, but I wouldn't mind sticking a Slade/Raven chapter in here somewhere. I mean, Raven is in a vulnerable position and Slade is a man who loves to dominate...

Well, I don't think I will really be permanently pairing up anyone, but I do see Slade taking some time to enjoy his control over Robin and Raven.

Did that help? Ya, I'm confused too...

~oOo~

Slade leaned back in his chair as he watched the images of Robin flash across his screen. His apprentice was searching every corner of the city with an impatient urgency. He even ran right past a man who was stealing a woman's purse without even a glance in their direction. He was so focused on doing whatever he could to protect Raven, that he didn't even realize how much of himself he was losing along the way.

Slade glanced over in Raven's direction. She was sprawled out on the floor on her back, still unconscious. Her face was cut and bruised and her left cheek was puffy and swollen, no doubt from a cracked bone she received during her merciless beating. There were dark bruises that circled around her wrists and arms where Slade had held her to keep her from escaping his brutality when she had finally given up fighting back and had tried to run away.

One corner of Slade's mouth pulled up into half a smile, hidden under his mask. He enjoyed having a healer in his control. It made training her and Robin so much more enjoyable, knowing that she could repair whatever damage he allowed himself to inflict.

Slade turned his attention back to Robin. He watched the boy jumping across the rooftops, heading towards one of Wayne's buildings that was known to store xenothium. Robin had the determination of a murderer, but Slade knew that he was no killer. Not yet, anyway. Slade's eye narrowed as he studied his apprentice. It would be interesting to see how things were going to play out.

~oOo~

Robin was exhausted, but he forced himself to keep running. He knew Slade possessed an immeasurable amount of patience, but he didn't want to keep the man waiting for longer than he had to.

The glowing white letters of the Wayne Enterprises sign came into view and Robin pushed himself to run faster. He prayed that Red hadn't hit this building yet. Red X was smart and hopefully he was still busy doing reconnaissance and had not already robbed the place blind.

"_There he is, Robin_," Slade's voice echoed from his earpiece.

A dark figure suddenly swooped down in front of the large letter "W" and landed on the rooftop. A huge grin spread across Robin's face as he leapt from the edge of the adjacent building and flew over the alleyway towards the figure.

Robin's boots hit the concrete roof with a loud thud and he quickly sprung into a full run, closing the short distance between himself and the thief.

Hearing the noise behind him, Red X spun around just in time to dodge Robin's fist coming at his face.

"Hey, what are you doing off your leash?" Red asked as he fluidly dodged two more of Robin's punches.

Robin growled through a murderous glare and struck out at Red furiously, forcing Red to stumble back in an attempt to dodge the attack.

"Whoa, what's up kid?" Red asked with a surprised tone, his eyes wide.

"Slade knows, you idiot! He knows you were searching through his compound and you stole his list of codes!" Robin swung his boot around, hoping to kick Red in the chest.

Red leaned back to avoid the kick. "Uh-oh. That's not good."

"Give me the list back and surrender to me!" Robin shouted angrily with his fists clenched.

"What? Look, kid, I'll give you Slade's list back, if it means I'll be forgiven, but I'm not surrendering to _anyone_, especially you." Red blocked Robin's punch, giving Robin the opportunity to grasp Red's wrist.

"_Break his arm, Robin_," Slade ordered. Robin ignored the icy voice.

"You don't steal from Slade and get to just walk away, Red. Now hand over the list and give up peacefully."

"What will happen if I say no? What are _you_ going to do about it, _kid_?" Red tilted his head and then he kicked Robin's knee out, causing the boy to kneel down, but Robin still held Red's wrist in a tight grip.

"_Do it now!_" the voice in his ear commanded.

"Red, if you don't surrender, if I fail, then Slade is going to take it out on Raven until I get it right."

"And what does that have to do with me? Slade's your problem, not mine."

"_Robin, obey me!_"

Robin growled angrily. "_You_ made the mistake of getting on Slade's bad side. _You're_ a threat to him. That _suit_ is a threat to him. He won't stop until that suit has been destroyed."

"I won't let that happen. The only way this suit is coming off, is when it gets peeled away from my cold, dead, body."

"_Break it, or I will break Raven!_"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Fine... if you insist," he said in a dark tone, answering both Slade and Red with the statement.

A slight tremor ran down Red's spine at the look on Robin's face. Suddenly Robin yanked Red's wrist out, straightening the joint, and then he twisted Red's arm while slamming it down across his knee.

A sickening crack reverberated from Red's arm as it snapped like a twig across Robin's leg. Red cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, cradling his broken arm. He looked up at Robin with wide, surprised eyes.

Robin stood up straight, his expression dark and threatening. Red X took a few more steps back as Robin slowly moved his hands behind his back.

Suddenly, Robin's hand flicked out toward Red X, throwing a thin round disc at the thief. Red quickly dodged the disc, jumping to the side as the disc whisked past him to crash into the wall of the building behind him with a small, but noisy explosion.

Robin quickly threw out several more discs as Red X rolled and then took off running in a wide circle, barely avoiding the flying bombs. Robin pivoted where he stood and threw the discs at Red as he ran around the roof, causing debris and smoke to spray out around the thief.

"_Good, Robin. Attack to kill,_" Slade's voice made Robin grit his teeth as he threw a bomb out just in front of Red.

The explosive detonated on the ground right under Red's feet and he quickly jumped into the air and flipped over the blast to land on the other side of it. He glanced in Robin's direction and was surprised to see a disc headed right for him.

Red X shouted in pain when the disc hit him in the chest and exploded with enough force to blast him across the roof. He rolled until he came to a stop on his back. His chest was smoking, but the material of the suit was still intact and had protected him from much of the bombs damage.

Robin swiftly walked towards the groaning thief with his fists clenched. He stepped up beside him and knelt down, gathering Red's shirt in his fists, he lifted his head off the ground.

"Why are you so selfish?!" Robin shouted at Red X's white mask. "You have no idea how much suffering you have caused for me and Raven. You _owe_ me that suit! You _owe_ me your life!"

Red coughed and opened his eyes to glare up at Robin. "I'd like to think my life is worth more than that, kid."

Red X suddenly lifted his good arm up behind Robin and slapped a large explosive X onto his back, then he rolled to the side, breaking out of Robin's grip, and sprung to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure _mine_ is bigger than _yours_," Red teased, referring to the explosive power of his bomb.

Robin turned his head to smile at Red and then he closed his eyes just as the bomb detonated.

The blast flung Robin across the roof, sending him crashing into the large, glowing "W". Sparks flew out around Robin when he hit the glowing letter and then he fell to the ground. The bottom half of the "W" blinked a few times before going dark.

Red X stared at Robin's body with a curious expression. Was the kid suicidal? Red cautiously walked over to where Robin was laying on his back, unmoving, with his eyes closed. Robin's body was smoking and most of his shirt was burnt and shredded. Red raised a questioning eyebrow as he came to stand next to Robin. He nudged Robin's shoulder with his boot.

Robin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He rolled onto his side and managed to flip onto his stomach. "Slade?" he questioned as he rose up onto his hands and knees. "Slade?" he called out again, a little louder.

"Uh, nooooo..." Red X dragged out the word as he glanced around the rooftop. "It's just you and me, kid."

"Good," Robin groaned as he tossed his charred communicator to the side and pulled the silent ear piece from his ear. "Took you long enough," he coughed, "to fight back."

Red's eyes narrowed. "You'll have to forgive me for not blowing you up sooner. You know, broken arm and all," his tone was sarcastic and dripping with spite.

Red lifted his boot and swung it forward, kicking Robin in the gut. Robin collapsed onto his stomach again, gasping for breath and then he tried to get back up onto his hands and knees.

Red watched Robin struggling to get up when something caught his eye through the smoking shreds of Robin's uniform. He could make out small patches of burnt flesh caused by the explosion, but there were other marks between the fresh wounds. Red peered down at Robin's back and his eyes widened when he realized that there were lines of scars cris-crossed over his pale flesh.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Red X asked in surprise. "Wait, let me guess... You fell down the stairs again."

Robin rose to one knee and then shakily pushed himself up to his feet. He bent over, placing a hand on his knee to brace himself as he coughed.

"I didn't... stop you," Robin panted the words out. "He whipped me, because of you. The scars are a permanent reminder."

Red X raised an eyebrow. "Because I stole a piece of paper with a few codes on it? Slade whipped you for that?"

Robin straightened up as much as possible. "The whipping was the easy part," Robin turned his head away to stare out over the city with a distant expression, "I can take a beating, but... What Slade did..." Robin shook his head and met Red's gaze with an angry glare.

"What did he..." Red whispered in wonder as he thought of all the things Slade might have done to Robin, but then he shook his head, clearing his mind of the images. "Damn. No wonder you want to kill me. Hell, I'd want to kill me too. Or at least break _both_ my arms." Red X took a defensive stance, clenching his good fist in preparation for Robin's attack. "But that doesn't mean I will go down without a fight."

"No," Robin shook his head. "I don't want to kill you, Red," he said as he removed his neck plate and started tearing away the remaining shreds of his shirt.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. Remember trying to blow me up with all those exploding discs a few minutes ago?"

Robin smirked. "How else was I supposed to take out all those cameras?"

Red raised a questioning eyebrow as he glanced around the rooftop at the surrounding destruction. Robin's bombs had left nothing but smoking remnants of the surveillance cameras wherever they had struck.

"Red, I'm sorry about your arm. I had to make it look good. I had to follow orders."

Red nodded his head in understanding of Robin's tactics, but his eyes remained narrowed with an angry glare.. "All right then, kid. You definitely have my attention. Now that it's just you and me, what is this all about?"

~oOo~

Slade sat in his chair at his table in the control room, thinking about the events that had recently passed. He had been standing in front of his giant screen with his hands clasped behind his back, watching as one camera after another was destroyed until the screen went completely black. All he was left with was the audio feed from Robin's communicator, but after a final loud explosion, that link was also lost.

Slade had moved a hand out in front of him to the large button-filled panel that was his computer's keyboard. He had typed in Robin's coordinates and waited for the nearest satellite to transmit a visual feed to his computer. In moments, the giant screen lit up with a crystal clear image of the rooftop where Robin and Red X had been fighting, but to Slade's surprise, no one was there.

"Clever boy," Slade thought out loud.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. There was nothing to do now but wait for Robin to return. Slade had already carried Raven back to her room and locked her in. He didn't want there to be anything to distract Robin when he confronted him.

Slade sat, unmoving, waiting with an inhuman patience as if he had all the time in the world.

Eventually, a noise caught Slade's attention. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall and his eye narrowed. Robin was approaching.

Robin stopped in the hall just around the corner of the doorway to the control room. His hands were shaking and his pulse was racing. He clenched his teeth in frustration, trying to calm down before facing Slade. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and mentally scolded himself for letting the madman get to him like this.

He took in a deep breath and then stepped around the corner, into the room. Immediately his gaze fell on Slade sitting behind his table. His eyes met Slade's glare and his heart sank. Even with the mask on, he looked furious.

Robin swallowed as he approached the table, stopping a short distance away. "Master," he said tentatively. "I brought you Red X." Robin gripped the black uniform that was draped across his bare shoulder and tossed it to the floor in front of him.

Slade tilted his head. His eye searched his shirtless apprentice, roaming over his bare chest, and then it dropped down to the floor where the crumpled black material was piled in a heap.

Slade's eye shifted up to lock with Robin's gaze. "This is his _suit_, Robin."

"Yes, it is. I brought you the very thing that made Red X, Red X. He no longer exists. Now the person inside the suit has to go back to being ordinary and Red X is no longer a threat to you. No more invisible stealth mode, no more weapons, no more Red X. It's the same as killing him."

"But you _didn't_ kill him and that is precisely what I _ordered_ you to do," Slade rose up from his chair and stepped around the table towards Robin.

Robin fought the urge to back away. He had to stand his ground. "He doesn't have to die."

Slade stepped up to stand before Robin, towering over him. He met Robin's worried gaze with a narrowed eye. "I don't recall giving you the option to decide for yourself, Robin. You were _given_ an order to kill him."

Robin pointed a finger at Slade. "You said you wanted Red X gone. I did what you asked," he pointed at himself. "I got rid of him for you!"

"You disobeyed," Slade tilted his head.

"I _followed_ your rules."

"You _changed_ my rules."

"He doesn't need to die!" Robin glared up at Slade.

"You are just too scared to do it, Robin," Slade bent down to get in the teen's face. "It frightens you, doesn't it?"

"I'm not scared! Killing him is wrong!" Robin shouted at Slade's masked face.

Slade reached a hand out for Robin, gripping him by his throat in a firm but unrestrictive hold. He glared angrily down at his apprentice. "Incompetent child. You are more afraid of taking a life than you are of disobeying me. Admit it."

"No! That has nothing to do with it! I'm not afraid!" Robin struggled in Slade's grip, fighting to pry the man's thick fingers from his throat.

"Clearly you're not nearly as afraid of _me_ as you should be." Slade gathered Robin's wrists in his other hand to keep him still. Fear flashed across Robin's face for a moment and Slade couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. Oh how Robin hated being trapped in his grip, immobilized and powerless.

Slade regained his composure. "What happened out there, boy?" his head tilted with the question. "You broke Red X's arm so easily, why not his neck? Was he too much of a challenge for you? Did you lose your nerve? Or perhaps the thought of another's blood on your hands terrified you."

Robin pulled on his wrists, testing Slade's resolve to keep him restrained. "I could have killed him if I wanted to, but taking his suit worked just as well!" He glared up at the larger male towering over him.

"You agreed to kill Red X with such conviction when I was threatening you with Raven. Must I constantly dangle her safety in front of your face to keep you in line?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Mmm, but she's the best part of this," Slade grinned behind his mask. "She will eventually drive you to murder, Robin."

Robin growled. "When the time comes to kill for Raven's safety, I will gladly murder for her sake! But not Red X! Not now!" he seethed.

"Gladly?" Slade raised an eyebrow. "I'm pleased that you think so pleasantly of murder, my boy. But honestly, Robin... how would you know what to think of it? You've never tried it."

"I know because I _want_ to kill! It's _all_ I think about! I _want_ blood all over my hands! Just not Red's blood!" Robin shouted, losing his temper.

Slade's eye narrowed, "Then whose?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Robin locked his murderous glare on the single steel-blue eye glaring down at him. "Yours." he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Slade chuckled, "That's precious, Robin. You want me to be your first. I'm touched."

"Shut up! You'll be the first and only life I take!" Robin pulled back, trying to twist his wrists out of Slade's grip. Hell, he was already in deep shit, why not pile on a little more?

Slade suddenly opened his hands, releasing Robin, causing him to fall backwards to the floor. Slade moved his hands behind his back and stared down at the half naked teen.

Robin cautiously stood up from the floor. He kept his gaze locked on Slade, expecting the punishment of his life at any moment. He was ready for it. He was too angry to care what Slade was going to do to him and he was glad that he said what he did. He meant every word.

Slade stared at him in silence for a moment before he took in a deep breath through his nose and then let the air out in a heavy sigh through the slits in his mask.

"All right, apprentice. Since you seem hell-bent on the idea. I'll make you a deal... I will allow you to freely and openly try to kill me. You may attack me whenever you wish. Someday, if you manage to actually kill me, then you and Raven will be free to go."

"What?" Robin was confused. "Seriously? You're not going to punish me or Raven if I attack you? This isn't some trick?"

"It is as I said. You and Raven will not be punished. I am giving you permission to come at me with everything you have. Revel in your blood lust, Robin. Think of ways to kill me. Look for opportunities. Wait for the right moments. Plan out your attacks. Try to kill me whenever you please without fear of repercussions. I will defend myself, but I will not attack you back."

Robin looked scared. "Training... This is some method of training. You want me to focus on killing. You want me to practice and learn."

Slade shrugged. "Does it really matter? You want me dead and I am offering you the chance. So what if a few of your skills are enhanced along the way."

Robin growled, his glare returning. "Fine!" he snapped. "If it means getting Raven out of here, then I'll play along."

"Speaking of Raven, she is not to help you in any way. You will not tell her about our agreement. She is not to see you make an attempt on my life. If she guesses at what you are up to even one time, then the deal is off. And she will pay for your slip up. Is that understood?"

Robin gave a quick nod of his head. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, head to the training room for your punishment," Robin winced as Slade spoke. "You will run five hundred laps, or until your legs give out, whichever comes first."

Robin groaned. He was already physically exhausted from his fight with Red and now his confrontation with Slade had left him mentally exhausted as well. His shoulders slumped.

"Would you rather I punish Raven instead?" Slade moved his arms to cross them over his chest.

Robin's eyes widened. "No, please, you know I would choose to take her place no matter how severe the penalty. I didn't mean to seem disappointed." Was Slade really only going to make him run? Was that the worst of this? Robin was more than happy with that punishment.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Do you think I'm being too lenient?"

"I... Well... You..." Robin stammered, trying to think of how to answer Slade without provoking him. He certainly didn't want Slade to come up with something worse. "It's just that... I was expecting you to be more angry with me for not killing Red."

"Red X is of no concern to me." Slade smirked at the look of confusion Robin gave him. "Are you surprised? You honestly didn't believe that Red X was actually a threat to me, did you?" Slade shook his head. "You _children_ and your egos."

"Why threaten me? Why order me to kill him? Why the hell did you make me go through all of this if you didn't even care about Red X in the first place? Is everything a game to you?"

"Everything is a _lesson_, Robin. A test. Even though you bent my rules, you still passed. It was a good idea, taking X's suit to get rid of him. Sometimes crippling the enemy is more rewarding than eliminating them. You came up with the plan under a tremendous amount of pressure, you calculated Red X's every move, you manipulated his actions to benefit you, and you finally came to terms with the murderous rage that has been building inside of you. I couldn't have been more pleased with the end results than if you had actually brought me Red X's dead body."

Robin frowned and dropped his eyes to the floor. He clenched his teeth together to keep from saying anything that might get him into more trouble.

"Have you nothing to say to that?" Slade provoked.

"No. I think I've said enough already. I'd like to go run now before I do something to piss you off. If that's all right with you, Master."

"Hm, you _can_ be taught." Slade gave a small nod of approval. "You may go."

Robin turned away from Slade and walked toward the doorway. He could almost feel Slade's gaze boring into his back. He couldn't wait to be free of the man's presence. A few more controlled steps and he would be passing through the doorway.

"Oh Robin, there is one more thing," Slade's voice called out to him and he froze where he stood.

"Yes?" Robin questioned, turning his head to glance at Slade over his shoulder.

"Tell me, boy, how did you manage to get Red X's suit from him?"

Robin swallowed. "It was easy. He didn't put up much of a fight after I broke his arm. I had the advantage. I just held him down and stripped him."

"Interesting... And what did he look like?"

"Um," Robin turned to the side to better face Slade. "He was older than me, maybe twenty-one. He had short hair, spiky like mine, but red. And green eyes."

"Is that so?" Slade's eye narrowed. "You may go."

Robin's heart leapt into his throat. He turned away from Slade once again and stepped toward the doorway. Robin turned the corner into the hallway and released the breath he was holding. He hurried down the hall, anxious to put some distance between him and Slade.

Did Slade know what really happened? Did he suspect that Robin was up to something? Could he tell that Robin was lying? This _was_ Slade he was dealing with, after all.

"Shit," Robin whispered to himself. "Of course he knows."

~oOo~

Next chapter: What exactly happened between Robin and Red X? And what exactly does Slade know? Find out in the next chapter...

Woo, I am so excited I finally got this chapter up. The next couple chapters are almost done, so hopefully they won't take me as long to post. Be patient with me. I've got a lot of shit on my plate right now.

Please leave a review or a comment. I'm sorry I don't always reply, but your reviews help keep me motivated. I read them and appreciate them all. Also, let me know if anything sounds weird, or needs fixing.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
